Your My Everything Re Uploded
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: It's my first Liley story ever hope you enjoy. It had benn here previously forgive the bad spelling and gramnmar I'll make it better later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Re Uploaded i hope I will finish it this time no worries I won't take it donw. All of my storries will be re uploaded soon.**

**Ok here is my first attempt to write a Liley Story.**

**Since I am a big Hanna Montana Fan I thought I should do this hopefully you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or its characters, music, products or any thing from Hanna Montana Disney owns that. I just write fics for fun not for any type of payment. If you do not like same sex couples do not read this story.**

It was a warm day in Malibu. Miley was finishing some tunes on her Piano when her Dad interrupted her.

"Hey bud would you like some Lemonade?"

"Sure live it here" She said pointing a top of the table next to the piano.

"Ok hun you know I am so proud that you are working on your first song EVER!"

"Dad I did the one about the Bunny when I was five"

"Yeah but now look at you doing melodies and everything"

"Ok dad shoo I need to work on this before Lily gets here"

"Why she can't listen to the song?"

"She will just not until is done"

"Ok Miles I'll go watch TV in my room later bud"

When I look into your eyes

I see the world around me fade

Your love is filled with grace

Everything about you is wonderful

But I just can't live with ought you

If only I could tell you now

How I Feel

You are the world I need

Your are the air I Breath

With you underneath my wings

I Can Fly High

Just then Lily came in and Miley stopped singing.

"Hey Miles sill writing that big new song?"

"Yeah so did you have a good time surfing?"

"Yep some good waves were out there to bad you had to work on your song I would have liked having you cheer for me"

"Well don't worry I'll always be there to cheer for you"

"Thanks and I you. So have you heard from Ollie?'

"Yeah he said he would come to eat with us" Said Miley

"Good well I am going home to change and take a shower I'll be back in 50 minutes ok"

"Ok Lil see you I need to take a shower myself and change from these sweats"

"Ok bye Miles"

"Bye Lily" I love you more than you will ever know I just hope you don't turn me down or worst hate me and leave me.

"Daddy I am taking a shower, getting dressed and when Lily comes will pick up Oliver to go eat to Le Moon Restaurant"

"Ok hun but Miley don't spend too much"

"I won't daddy I think I have proved to you since I was 16 how responsible I am with my money"

"I know but you know how Lily gets and I know how… well you just be careful alright"

"Oookay?"

Miley just went to her room, got clothes to get dressed in later and went to take a nice warm shower. She washed her hair, face and body with an apple cinnamon body wash and shampoo and conditioner. She knew Lily liked it since the girl has mentioned it a few hundred times but it wasn't till December 3rd that she started having strong feelings towards her best friend Lily. She had decided that by singing her that new song Hanna wrote. Lily would know exactly how she felt about her. She was looking forward for tomorrow's recording and for tonight.

**Ok guys I hope you like the first chapter. Please review. I will UD as soon as I can perhaps tomorrow. That is my song by the way crappy but will do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Chapter of Liley yay!**

**AN: I am sorry for any bad spelling and Grammar I try my best I really do but alas my writing is not very good. But I know there are people who will like my stories so here it is for those of you who like them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or any of it's products. Disney does. I just do Fan Fics for fun. I do not get paid for this. If two people of the same sex in a relationship offends you do not read this story.**

Miley got dressed. She put on Make up and accessories to look as best as she could for Lily. Though she still has not told her best friend her feelings towards her she still felt like she always had to look good for her.

"Miley I am here to pick you up" Lily said going into Miley's room.

"Ok hun I am coming"

"Oh wow Miles you look hot!"

"Thanks you like this mini skirt then?"

"I like it all really besides you have pretty legs you should show them off more I mean it as a best friend by the way"

"I know Lil" I only wish you would tell me that because your in love with me too.

"Lets go" Lily held her hand out and Miley took it.

"Daddy I am leaving with Lily now"

"Ok Bud have fun you two"

Lily opened her car door and Miley opened hers she got in put on her seat belt. Lily did the same and she checked all of the mirrors and everything from the car before she turn on the car and hit the gas.

"So Miley what has been on your mind lately?"

"Why do you ask that Lil"

"Because lately you have been very quite and I know is not just about this new mysterious song of yours"

"Well is just I think I am in love with someone but I am just not ready to share it with you just yet"

"Ok well when your ready to talk about it sweetie you can ok I will always be here to hear you out"

"And that is why I Love You Lily Truscott"

" I love you too Miley Stewart"

"Hey Lily would you like to sleep over tonight just us two and well perhaps I'll let you in on a secret"

"Ok sounds good to me sweetie"

"Hey Lil"

"yeah Miles"

"I Love You"

"I Love You Too, What's wrong"

"Nothing" Miley looked out the window so Lily would not look at how red she was and how her eyes were probably twinkling.

Lily let it go she would just have to wait for the sleep over by this time in their lives they both had clothes in each set of house because it was easier to just stay over whenever they wanted. Plus often times they would have projects together or with even Oliver sometimes and he had a few set of clothes too but in Jackson's room. He always feared one day his clothes would be eaten by a Rat! Or worse.

"Lily could you just not tell Ollie of this I need for us to talk alone I really do"

"Ok hun is fine Miley but I must say your wrrieng me"

"Lily can you hug me tightly please" This might be the last time she hugs me.

"Baby sure I'll hug you come here or do you want me to hug you outside this car"

"No here is fine"

Lily hugged Miley and Miley held her tight she kissed Lily's cheek as a tear went down her own.

"Miley tell me what is wrong I know your crying what is it?"

"I Love You"

"I know sweetie"

"No Lily I am in Love with you like for real and I am scared I will loose you I wanted to wait till tomorrow but I can't hold it in much longer and if you hate me I'll understand I'll just go now"

Miley got out of the car went inside the retaraunt but Lily did not come in after her instead she went back home.

Miley found Oliver and she started crying on his shoulder.

"Hey Miles what is going on and were is Lily?"

"She left"

"Ok are you two fighting again?"

"No this time I think were done for good"

"What? What happened?"

Miley told him the whole story.

"Wow so you mean to tell me you have been in love with her for a whole year and just now you told her?'

"Yes and I think she hates me"

"No I think she is in shock but she does not hate you Miles she loves you in fact I think she is in love with you too"

"No Ollie she is not"

"Well will see perhaps we shoud go to your house and eat there."

"That would be nice Oliver"

They left to Miley's house in the bus.

**I know that Lily has not said anything don't worry she will I promiss. But will it be good or bad will just have to wait and see. Comment Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I would like to thank all of you who have given me great and awesome comments as well as made this story into your favorites and alerts. I would really like to thank Kurrent she is also a Liley writer you should all check her stories there amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or any of it's products, CD,s ect. If you have a problem with two people of the same sex in a romantic relationship then do not read this story.**

Miley and Oliver got to Miley's house to find Lily waiting outside sitting on one of the seats of the back of the house.

"Lily why are you here?" Miley said.

"Well we need to talk Miles"

"Um well I'll leave you two alone."

"No Ollie stay" Said Miley.

"No I think I should go besides I have seen her look at you that way before" He gave them both a smile and left to his house.

"Lily listen I am so sorry about what I said…"

"No Miles I am the one who is sorry I should have talked to you gone after you but I was sacred"

"Why because I like you" Miley started to fidget with her hands.

"No well yes look I have liked you since I was, we were sixteen years old Miley. I never told you because I was afraid you would leave me, and never talk to me, and we would loose each other as friends. But Miley I have been in love with you for so long I really do care about you. I also think we should continue this talk in your room with a little bit of more privacy don't you?"

"Ok lest go inside"

In that moment when they were going inside Lily took Miley's hand in hers. Miley smiled at her.

"Hey Bud you came back so soon?"

'Yeah we need a girl's night ASAP"

"Oh ok well have fun oh and if your hungry I'll leave you some of these Burgers you both like so much"

"Thanks Mr. Stewart"

"Thanks Daddy"

"Ok girls good night.

The girls went up the stairs to Miley's room witch was decorated with Pink and Gold color a very light Pink at that. It was like she always wanted it it was an early Christmas and Birthday Present from her dad.

"Ok Lil now you were saying that you have been in love with me for Two Years and you never said anything to me because you did not want our lovely friendship to be ruined"

"Well yes Miles I really don't want us to ruin our friendship I rather have you as a friend that loose you completely"

" I know me too but we must take a risk I mean we might be perfect for each other. Lily I have been feeling the same way since I was seventeen I mean I dated sure but I never really fell in love with any of them it has always been you, you remember when I got that big Cold last Christmas and you came and stayed with me for Two whole weeks to take care of me and make me chicken noodle soup, and bring me soda and Candy and a Girlfriend for Berry Bear?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well that week was when I fell for you I had been for a while but that was when I really knew you wear the only one for me."

"Miley you know even if I had not been head over heals in Love with you I would have done that."

"I know Lily but it meant so much that you took care of me in your own break, you could have gone skateboarding or something but instead you stayed and took care of me." Miley then took Lily's hand in hers.

"Miley I would do it a hundred, thousands, millions to scillions of times if I had to for you anything"

"I know that, the same goes for me for you anything Lily you won't loose me as a best friend you will gain a girlfriend if you wish"

"I'd like that"

"What?"

"This" Lily said and Kissed Miley on the lips softly but with all the love she has been feeling for her for all those years and Miley did the same back.

Their kissed heated up a bit but Miley stopped it before it got too heated.

"Lil I know this is fun and all but we have to set some ground rules"

"Ok"

"No sex when Daddy or Jackson are home and well lets take it slow for a while I think if I can make sure I can control myself"

"Miles whenever your ready I'll be ready ok so no rush on that and your right definitely need that to be private"

"Ok now that that is settled can we continue making out?" said Miley with a mischievous grin.

Lily smiled back and they kissed until they fell asleep in each others arms.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please comment. It went on a little bit different than what I had envisioned it to be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll. So here is a chapter for Liley. Hope you enjoyplease review!**

**By the way Miley's Birthday in this story is December 23rd. I don't remember when her birthday is but this is my story and I want it on that day.**

**Lily's Birthday is in May 5th and Oliver's is June 6th, Jackson's is July 20th Mr. Stewart is June 25th but we will only celebrate Mile's Lily's and Oliver's perhaps Jacksons briefly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or any of its products. Disney owns it all.**

Miley started to stir.

Lily watched she had been up for four hours just looking at Miley.

"Morning Miles"

"Morning Lily" Miley said still sleepy.

"Wacky, Wacky"

"Lily just a few more"

"Come on Miles I want to do this" Lily then kissed her lips softly at first but then she kissed her again with a little bit of more force.

Miley kissed back with all the love and passion she had for Lily.

"Lily Bear let me brush my teeth please"

"Ok but you know I don't care about it much especially since I already brush my teeth."

"Oh you, let me go to the bathroom lets get dressed and will go down stares to eat breakfast"

"That sounds good. Hey Miles I Love YOU"

"I love you too Lily"

Miley kissed Lily's cheek and she went to the bathroom to wash, do her necessities and get dressed.

Miley came out with a baby pink tank-top and purple shorts.

"ooh Lily likey"

"I Likey you Likey Lily"

"Well if you kiss me Lily might likey more"

Miley smirked and went straight to wear Lily was on the bed and kissed her deeply she graced her tongue on Lily's lower lip for entrance witch was granted. Both tongues were fighting for dominance but it soon became a dance in each others mouth. Tasting each other's mouth until air became an issue.

"Miley Wow!"

"Yeah did you like that?" Miley smiled.

"Oh Yeah definitely"

"Ok let's go down stares"

They went downstairs holding hands and went straight to the kitchen wear Robby Ray was cooking breakfast.

"Hey Lily, Miley what do you girls want Pancakes or French toast?"

"Both"

"Fluffy Pancakes Daddy"

"Ok Bud here you go" Robby Ray gave Miley her Pancakes and Lily her French toast and Pancakes.

"Mr. Stewart these are awesome"

"Why thank you Lily I take Pride in my cooking skills"

"Daddy can Lily stay over by Christmas Time meaning Christmas Eave and the next morning?"

"Um well I would have to check with her Mom but sure fine with me any reason why?"

"Oh we just want to hang out together that's all"

"But Miles don't you Guys always Hang out together in school, after school, in each others houses?"

"Well yeah but this holiday is extra special"  
>"Why is that?"<p>

"Daddy don't worry you'll know just not yet ok"

"Ok"

Miley turned to look at Lily who was red as a tomato but her dad could not see it because she had her face almost berried in her plate.

Miley took Lily's left hand in her right hand underneath the table. She gave it a little squeeze. She looked in to Lily's eyes and smiled at her then she went back to eating.

After they were done eating Miley and Lily clean the dishes and went to the beach to hang out with Oliver and give him the good News.

"Miles do you think Oliver will be fine with this, with us?"

"Lily is Oliver and sure he is and will be"

"Is?"

"Yeah last night I told him about my feelings for you"

"Oh ok cool"

"Yeah"

"Miles I have a confession to make"

"Yeah Lil's"

"I may have told Oliver how I felt about you Two years ago"

"Oh that's alright I mean you weren't ready to tell me so is reasonable you told Oliver man I am tired of walking"

"Miles we have walked this way to the beach a thousand million times" Lily laughed

"Yeah I know but for some reason I am so tired of walking."

Lily stopped walking.

"Hey was up?"

"Get on top of my Back Miles"

"No, no, no, no you are not carrying me"

"Yes I am come on your not that heavy"

"Yes I am"

"Come on Miles Please"

"Fine" Miley got on top of Lily's back and Lily held Miley's legs and Miley had her arms around Lily's neck and chest.

"You know I like this but let's not make it a habit."

"Good because Miles I can't carry you"

"You see told you"

Miley got down off of Lily and they held hand and kept walking just when they got to the shack were Oliver was waiting for them.

"Hey Girls got you guys Nacho's and Soda's"

"Thanks Oliver" Both Girls said.

"No Problem so what's the big, big news"

"Come with us to a little bit more private place" Miley said

"Um I can't I work here" Oliver said to the girls.

"Oh right man I keep forgetting that you work for Rico now" Miley said.

"Well I have been for a whole year now"

"Yeah Sweet Niblets."

"Hey I don't complain free nachos and sodas I am fine!"

"Ok Well Lily and I are well together"

"That's great finally after all these years!"

"Oliver" Said both girls.

"You guys never noticed man you guys were BLIND"

"Well it doesn't matter the important thing is I got Miles and she's got me"

"Well I am happy for both of you want me to throw in a cheese chili hot dog"

"Yeah mine with just the cheese please and sour krout"

"Ok here two hot dogs for you two lovely ladies"

Oliver got them the hot dogs and they chatted until the girls went back home.

**How did you guys like it I hope you did please comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys another chapter of You're my Everything. By the way I have decided to change the song. I will be using Stay My Baby by Miranda Cosgrove. Song I Bold Italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana Disney Does. If two people from the same sex together in a relationship bother you do not read but by now I think you do like this story so I say just in case.**

Miley and Lilly came back to Miley's house to get ready for today's concert it will be the big day for Miley to sing for Lily.

"So Miley are your exited for your last Concert of the year?"

"Yeah but remember I have one on January 2nd plus my Birthday Party the 21St"

"Yeah Wait till you see what I have for Hanna nothing big but I think she'll like it"

"Lily because it cam from Lola her best friend and girlfriend I think she'll love it"

Lily looked at Miley picking up her Purple and Balck skirt from Hanna's Closet and asked: " Miley what are we going to do with your fans are we going to tell them about us or just keep our mouth's shut"

"Um don't know perhaps keep out mouth's shut because well ok I was not going to tell you till tonight at the concert with my fans but Lily I am ending Hanna Montana for a while till she finishes college and decides what she is going to do you know"

"That's fine Miley I mean I understand perfectly and that way you'll really have a normal life"

"Yeah plus she is going to Italy so none will fallow me there and since I am really going to USC it will be good for me and us"

"Yeah I am proud of your deccion Miles" Lily said giving Miley a hug and a kiss on her left cheek.

Miley kissed Lily on her lips softly at first but then it heated up a bit. Miley stopped kissing Lily just to get started on getting dressed. Once they were done with all the essentials they went down stares to go to the concert.

"Ok ready girls?"

"Yes daddy lets go"

Lily took Miley's hand in hers as they went to Mr. Stewart Car to go to the Limo and have Roxy meet with them there.

Once they were in the car Lily placed her head on Miley's shoulder and kissed the crook of her neck.

Miley smiled and sigh then she just closed her eyes and held Lily's hand in hers.

"Hey girls ready for the concert your last concert at that bud"

'Yes daddy were ready"

"Good were almost there."

After an hour they were already at the Limo station.

"Hey Lil's were here"

"Oh wow that was fast"

"Yeah" Miley nodded

They left and went to the Limo were Roxy was wating for them.

"Hey Hanna, Lola, Mr. Montana"

"Hey Roxy"

They went inside Mr. Stewart in one side with Roxy and the girls in the other now this would be a three hour ride so the girls decided to sleep the same way they did before minus the occasional kissing.

"Robby Ray I think they are a little too close don't you think?"

"Nah their just best buds"

"Mmmh and I was born yesterday Robby Ray their together you'll see"

"Oh Roxy"

"Mmmh"

Once they were there they woke up the girls and left to the concert area.

"Ok Hanna ready?"

"Yes daddy I am ready lest warm up but keep Lily in the dressing room till I am ready for the concert.''

"Ok bud"

"Hey Lil's lets go to the dressing room I need some help with something"

"Sure Mr. Stewart"

"Look darling I am in a pickle I have no idea what to get Miles for her upcoming Birthday"

"Oh ok so what have you got in mind Mr. Stewart?"

"Well I already bought her Lilies and a nice dress but I have no idea what else that is nice to get her?"

"What about a nice neckles"

"Wow Lily that is a great idea and I already know witch one, one that Brooke used to have is special and is perfect for her now turning 18."

"That will be special Mr. Stewart"

"Thanks darling" He gave her a hug.

"No problem"

'Daddy were done"

"Ok sweet pea lets go"

Hanna got to the stage and went to the microphone to speak to her fans.

"Hello everybody!"

"How are you guys tonight?'

"Swell" Answered her fans.

"Good now I know this is Christmas time but I have to say two things, one I have wiriten a special song for one of my best friends and another I have got to say good bye for a little while, while I go off to Italy to go to college"

"aww" said the fans.

"I know, I know but school and a good education is important I'll be back"

"So here is my new song to my best friend in the whole wide world"

Stay my baby  
>Stay my baby<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Stay my baby<br>Summer love isn't meant to be  
>And it's only a fantasy<br>That's what everyone's tellin' me  
>Stay my baby<br>Even though it's a little rushed  
>Let me know that you'll keep in touch<br>If you don't it'll hurt too much  
>Stay my baby<br>Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
>Tell me right now<br>Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
>How it's goin' down<br>Everything'll be okay!  
>Everything'll be alright!<br>I know that it'll go my way  
>If you stay my baby<br>I'm never gonne give you up!  
>I'm never gonna have enough!<br>So now 'till forever  
>Stay my baby!<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh<br>Now that I've gone back to school  
>All I do is think of you<br>Sittin' up here in my room  
>Goin' crazy<br>But then you call  
>Gets me through it all<br>Every time you say  
>"Stay my baby."<br>Everything'll be okay!  
>Everything'll be alright!<br>I know that it'll go my way  
>If you stay my baby<br>I'm never gonne give you up!  
>I'm never gonna have enough!<br>So now 'till forever  
>Stay my baby!<br>Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby  
>Ohh-oh-oh-ohh<br>Tell me right now  
>Ohh-oh-oh-ohh<br>How it's goin' down  
>Everything'll be okay!<br>Everything'll be alright!  
>I know that it'll go my way<br>If you stay my baby  
>I'm never gonne give you up!<br>I'm never gonna have enough!  
>So now 'till forever<br>Stay my baby!  
>Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby<br>Stay my baby!  
>I'm never gonne give you up!<br>I'm never gonna have enough!  
>So now 'till forever<br>Stay my baby!  
>Stay my baby...<p>

"Whoooo" Erupted the fans with enthusiasm for the song.

Lola smiled with such a big wide smile that her cheeks were starting to hurt.

Hanna blew a kiss in her direction and kept on with her show.

"Hmm so who do you think my Hanna was talking about Lola?"

"Me.. I don't have a clue"

" Ok, that's fine"

"Mr. Montana please don't worry she'll tell you soon enough"

"Oh so you do know who it is?'

"Yes but please wait till she tells you"

"Ok I'll wait." He put his hand on Lola's shoulder.

"It will be alright I promiss you'll be happy for her" I hope.

**Ok guys I'll leave it here please comment or review I need those in order for me to continue writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I have not updated earlier but I have been busy with family. Happy New Year. This will be Hanna's birthday.**

**By the way Please comment I would appreciate it and it will make me UD more often.**

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters you'll know Hanna Montana is not mine. But so you know the actors, singers, band mentioned here are not my property they are they're own property .I just love them and wanted to mention them.**

Today was Hanna Montana's Birthday and the party will be held in Hollywood's Square. (Don't know if it exist but bare with me) All the actors, singers and musicians would be coming along with some of Hanna's Close Friends and Family.

"Well Bud today is your first Birthday won't be able to give you much here except a big check for College."

"Is ok daddy I know the big gifts are for Miley"

"Don't worry Hanna I got you a gift" Lola/Lilly said to Hanna.

"I know Lola can't wait to get it"

"Well now lets see who came can't wait to get there" Lola said grabbing Hanna's hand in her.s

"Ok darling lest go"

They climed out of the limousine and went to the party it was packed with the most famous celebrities. Jennifer Aniston, Madonna her husband and kids, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, and their kids, The guys of Simple Plan, The guys of American Rejects, The Cast of One Tree Hill, The Cast of Gossip Girl, America Ferreira, Amber Tamblyn, Alexis Bledel, Mikayla, Jake Ryan, Hilary and Hailey Duff, Jessica and Ashlee Simpson with Benji Madden and lots more people.

"Wow Hanna all these People!"

"Calm down I invited the cast of Gossip Girl and One Tree Hill just for you" Hanna toldLola smiling at her.

"Well Gossip Girl is your thing not mine but oh well this is soo cool" Lola/lilly said to her smiling.

Mr. Montana got on stage and announced their arrival.

Everyone cheer and was happy for Hanna they all went to say hi to her and wish her the best for college and this upcoming year.

Sophia Bush and Hilarie Burton went up to Hanna.

"Hey Hanna we just want to wish you the best year in college and just because your heading off on your own does not mean you should just forget about your studies and your family and friends" Sophia said and then wink at her gave her and Lola a hug. "Same goes for you Lola"

"Yeah I know" Said Hanna and Lola

"Oh and do take pictures of your new friends you make and call them write to them and have fun but with responsibility" Hilarie said to Hanna and hugged her and Lola.

Blake Lively came next and wished Hanna the best for her upcoming year.

Jennifer Aniston came by and gave Hanna a Little Envelop.

"Open it when you get home" Se said and gave her a hug.

Madonna came by next and did the same thing as Jennifer but she gave one to Lola too. She said to Lola in her ear "You could be a star too one day"

"Huh me no way I don't sing or act"

"Well if you'd let me I can show you how to sing but I bet Hanna here would want to teach you herself"

"Hanna will teach me but she has tried before and I suck at it"

"Hanna just give her one more try you two won't regret it" Said Madonna she gave them another hug and left to dance with her husband.

The party was at full force Mike Stan Lee was flirting with Mikayla she was smiling at him and twirling her hair in her fingers.

"So Mikayla have you ever gone on a carriage ride?"

"No not really maybe once when I was five with my mom and dad"

"Will you like to take a ride with me sometime?"

"I would love too"

"Ok meet me at Malibu 1715 at 6 pm and I won't be dressed like this, this is just for the show"

"Oh so you're an entertainer?"

"No don't worry all in its due time"

"Ok your so mysterious"

"I know, I know" He kissed her hand and went to Hanna and Lola.

"So what has been happening?"

"Well I got gifts and advice from people and is fun how about you?"

"Well Hanna I got a date for tomorrow" Mike said cockily.

"Oh cool with who?"

"Mikayla"

"Oh well ok were friends now so is fine I guess"

"Ok cool is it ok if I go as me and not Mike?" Oliver asked.

"Ok as long as she can keep a secret"

"Cool thanks Miles"

"Great now so lets go dance Lola"

"Ok but I don't...dance" Said Lola who was being dragged to the dance floor.

Hanna held Lola close to her and kissed her cheek and neck.

The song One in a Million was playing.

"You know Lola you're my One in a Million" Hanna whispered in Lola's ear.

"And your mine Hanna"

They kissed on the lips and everyone cheered, after the cake was brought and gifts were given.

Around 11pm everyone left and Hanna and her gang went to their houses.

Lily stayed with Miley.

"Cane you believe Oliver is going to go out with Mikayla"

"Yeah they have liked each other for a while Miles"

"Oh did not know that well I have been busy"

"Yeah so has she but she is taking a break too to go to college but she is going to London since her aunt lives there"

"Oh wow cool"

"Yeah I know"

Miley kissed Lily again and the kiss became really heated good thing her dad was on the front seat and the window was closed.

"Lily I love you so much"

"I love you too Miley" Lily said holding Miley's side.

They stopped kissing when air became an issue and they went just held each other till the car came to a halt.

They stepped out went to Mile's dad car and went back home with Oliver with them but in the Limo he sat with the guys up front.

"Well Hanna did you love your birthday?"

"Yes daddy I did"

"Good bud now lets go home and rest"

"Sounds good to me"

Hanna put her arm over Lola's shoulders and they went back home.

**Well guys I'll UD more soon I thought I was going to make this chapter longer but I am too tired to do so, so here is this one. Hope you all enjoyed it and please, please comment. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I had not updated in so long but I have had a bad toe.**

**Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Hanna Montana or any of it's characters. If two lesbians bother you do not read this.**

Miley was sleeping peace fully in her bed when she felt a slight kiss on the back of her neck.

Then another, and another.

"Lily let me sleep please your turning me on and dad and Jackson are home"

"I know but is your birthday miss Miley"

"Oh well in that case kiss me lover"

Lily took Miley's face in her hands and gave her a deep kiss witch Miley moaned into.

"Wow I can do that" said Lily with a smirk.

"Oh Yeah Lily Truscott"

"So what do you want for your Birthday Miles"

"Well I was thinking we can go out on a date"

"Oh but what about the party?"

"We can have that but we can leave at around 9 and have fun by our selves"

"Ok whatever you want my darling"

"I love you so much Lily Bear" Miley gives her a quick kiss.

"I love you Miley"

"Miley wacky ,wacky!"

"Morning Daddy!"

"Hey Birthday Girl can't believe your turning eighteen"

"Me nether daddy"

"Hey Lily how you girl"

"I am fine Mr. Stewart"

"Well you girls get ready for today go to the salon, spa and shopping and then come back here for the party"

"Wow really daddy?"

"Yes Bud"

"Wow thanks Mr. Stewart"

"No problem Girls"

"Ok dad thanks"

"Well I'll let you two get dressed and get ready for today"

Miley got up of bed and gave her dad a big hug.

It was already time for the party all of Miley's family and friends were there including uncle Earl.

"Well, Well, Well Miles is turning 18 how does it feel darling?"

"Good Maw Maw."

"Well you have grown into a beautiful young woman and you have lots of people who love Ya"

"I know Maw Maw" Miley said giving her Maw Maw a hug"

Just then Mikayla and Oliver arrived.

"Hey yo how's it going Smoken Oken has arrived"

"Hey Ollie hey Mikayla"

"Hi you must be the birthday girl"

"Yep that be me"

"Oh and this is Lily"

"Thanks for introducing me Ollie"

"No Prob Lily"

Lily took Miley's hand in hers and suggested for the four them to go to the porch outside.

"You have a nice house Miley or should I say Hanna?"

"Oliver!"

"Don't look at me she figured it out"

"Mikayla please don't tell anyone as much as you hate Hanna in the past"

"I won't , you know I wish I had invented a secret too, that way I would have real friends and people to love me for me, not what I am"

"I know what you mean"

"So what's it like having a real life Miley?"

"Well is good I have people who love me for who I am and I have Lily and Oliver here but hey now you've got us ok"

"Yeah Mikayla will accept you for you besides you have changed soo much from when we first met you"

"Ahgg don't remind me I was a total bitch"

"Yeah you were" said all three of them in unison.

"But hey now you've got Ollie and Lily and me"

"Yeah" She said with a smile.

"Hey um I was wondering and I know you do not have to do this but if we were not here can you cover for us you and Oliver?"

"Sure can we do that Ollie?"

"Sure why?"

"Oh just because"

"Miley come on tell me"

"Ollie will tell you after it happens not now"

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Let me" said Mikeyla.

She whispered in his left ear and he turned reader than a tomato.

"Oh I did not need to know that about my two best friends, yes I will and no do not tell me afterwards"

"Thanks Olli you're the best"

"But wait wear are you going to you know?"

"My house is empty no parents "Lily said with a smile on her face.

"Ok but how are we going to keep all those grown ups way from there and stuff"

"Oh have Jackson help you"

"Ok do I tell him?'

"No gosh Oliver" Miley said exasperated.

"Come on Miley" Lily said grabbing Miley's right hand.

"Bye"

"Have fun" Mikayla said smiling and Oliver was shaking his head to take out the mental picture from his head.

"So what do we do?" said Oliver to Mikayla.

"I have an idea come with me"

Miley and Lily were already on Lily's car and were almost eating red lights to get to Lily's house.

"You know Miles we don't have to do this we can just turn back and wait we have been waiting for years"

"No Lil's I am soo ready for you just thinking about kissing you and touching you in places that… well trust me I am already there with ought getting there"

"Me too Miles"

Once Lily's car was parked Lily tried to open the door but Miley was kissing her down her neck and sucking lightly on it.

"Mmmmiley please stop for a second so I can open the door or else all of the neighbors will see something I do not want anyone to see"

"Ok But hurry"

Once they were inside clothes started to be swinged off. Miley kissed every part she could of Lily's neck, collar bone, forehead everywhere.

"Miley I have never done this not even with a boy"

"I know sweetie but I promise I won't hurt you though it will hurt at first a little"

Then Lily kept kissing her mouth with so much passion that a tear ran down both there faces.

"I know with you it will be perfect Miles"

"I just wish you had been my first too Lily"

"Hey shh kiss me is alright"

After wards they had fallen asleep in Lily's bed.

Lily's mom was calling for them down stares when Miley started to stir.

"Mrs. Truscott oh shit"

"Lily wake up your mom is here"

"Oh shit lets get dressed oh my gosh our clothes!"

"Lillian Susan Truscott come down here right now!"

"Wait mom just a second"

Lily came running down the stares with Miley behind her.

"Hey Mrs. Truscott"

"Lily what is this?"

"Mom I can explain"

"Well explain"

"Mom Miley and I are a couple we have been for a few weeks now"

"oh" She sits down on the recliner.

"Mom please don't hate me" Lily says starting to cry Miley wraps an arm around her waist.

"No Lily I could never hate you or Miley I am just in shock of it all"

Mrs. Truscott get up the chair and hugs her daughter tightly. "I love you Lily so much no matter what"

"I love you too mom but I am so in love with Miley"

"I know I kind of saw the way you looked at her through three years"

"Was it that obvious?" Lily said looking up her mom.

"Well kind of but listen you have to get dressed again and go to that Party to be honest Oliver, his friend and Jackson are doing a great job at keeping everyone distracted. The only reason I found out is because I came to look for the Birthday cake."

"Let's pick up clothes Lily and will get dressed"

"Miley can I have a word with you"

"Sure"

"Mom"

"No is ok Lily go get dressed I'll be right up"

Lily grabbed her things and Miley's and went up to her room.

"Miley I know you love Lily with all of your heart and soul but if something ever happens to ether of you, you can come to me and I am sure to your dad and everyone else in that party but I think you should tell your father."

"I know I'll tell him tonight hey can Lily stay with me tonight?"

"Sure besides you too have already done it" She winked at Miley and Miley went up stares completely blushed.

Once they were done they all headed back to Miley's house in Lily's car.

"Hey Mrs. Truscott please don't tell what happen to my daddy it will give him a heart attack"

"Oh yeah" Lily said.

"No Problem is our secret"

They arrived at the party Miley and Lily went trough the back into the porch and got inside unnoticed except for Oliver, Jackson and Mikeyla.

"Wow that was long"

"Shut up" Miley said too Mikeyla.

Mikeyla just smirked.

"I am hear were is the Birthday girl?" Mrs. Truscott said.

"I am here, Miley looked at her dad and smiled, I am right here"

"Ok everyone on 1"

"3,2,1 Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Miley Happy Birthday to you and many more!"

"Make a wish darling" Miley looked at Mrs. Truscott and she mouthed it already came true. She blew the candles went up to Lily and Kissed her right in front of everyone.

"It already came true daddy because I am completely in love with Lillian Susan Truscott"

The room went silent.

But then it errupted in cheers and applauses. Robby Ray went up to both girls and hugged them so tight they thought they were going to break in half.

"I knew you too girls would come to your senses"

"Daddy you knew?''

"Shish were we that obvious?''Lily said.

"Oh yeah" Jackson said.

"Remember that time Miley could not stop staring at Lily's butt while she was putting the DVD in the DVD Player" said Oliver

"Or the time Lily shivered because Miley had kissed her neck just to tease her" Said Jackson.

"Or the time…" Said Robbie Ray

"Enough ok we were obvious we get it" said Miley a little too loudly then she started laughing so did everyone else.

"The point is darling you two girls love each other and there is nothing more than a dad wants to see his little girl be completely in love with the right person"

"You really think I am the right person Mr. Stewart?"

"Yes Lily I do come here" He said opening his arms to hug her.

After they all continued to Party and gave presents of course Miley cried once her dad gave her the neckles with her mother's favorite pendant.

"Daddy is beautiful mommy had this"

"Yes darling and now is yours"

"Thanks, I love you so much daddy"

"I love you too sweetheart now get out of here and go have fun with your friends"

"Do you want to come Jackson?"

"Nah I have to go back to college tomorrow morning and well I do have a girlfriend Miles she's waiting for me oh and Sara sent you a gift too and she is sorry she could not come but she was swamp with homework, papers and projects"

Miley smiled and went to hug him. "I love you big brother"

And so the four friends new and old left the house to go to the beach.

**Please comment and leave your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am here writing another chapter yay! Well I hope you all like it review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana if I did Miley and Lily would have been together once they turned 15. But alas that's not what is. I also don't own Narnia Prince Caspian. If two lesbians bother you do not read. This story is for fun not for profit.**

Miley, Lily, Oliver and Mikayla were already walking on the beach close to the chack of Rico's.

Mikayla was talking to Miley while Oliver and Lily were ahead of them goofing around.

"So Miley how come you fell in love with Lily?"

"Why not fall in love with Lily? Mikayla she has always been there for me no matter what, no questions asked and I have always felt this warmness when I am with her especially when we hug."

"Wow it sounds to me like you two have been in love since way before"

"Well she did call me cute the first day we met and she gave me this charm bracelet. That's how she found out I was Hanna."

"I wish I could find someone that would make me feel that."

"You will Mikayla you got Ollie."

"Yeah but I have yet to feel like that the warmness I mean."

"Hey Miley come on you slow poke" Lily screamed at Miley.

"Sorry Mikayla I just have to go to my girl"

"Ok" Mikayla said as she continued walking until she met with Oliver.

"Hey you ok" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I am fine Smoken Oken"

Oliver looked into her eyes then he slowly leaned in to kiss her to his surprised she did not back way instead she put her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"Wow" was what they both said.

"You know Ollie your really good at this"

"Your good at this *kiss* too"

Mikayla smiled and blushed a little he took her hand in his and they went walking towards Miley and Lily.

"Hey so guys what ya doing?" Asked Miley with a smirk.

"I think if you saw you would know what we were doing Hanna!"

"Shhh don't say it so load"

"I know I was just joking you know since your obsessed with her Lily should watch out"

"Hey my girl is Lola"

"Hey! oh right" Miley laughed so did everyone else.

'You kinda went dum there Miles"

"Oh gosh I love you" Miley sais taking Lily's right hand in hers.

"And I love you Miley Ray Stewart"

"Kiss,Kiss,Kiss,Kiss" Said Mikayla and Oliver.

In the end they did kiss it started slow but then it sort of heated to the point wear Lily was pulling Miley on top of her once Lily hit the sand below her.

"Ok we did not mean have sex in front of us" Oliver said

"Come on lest keep walking."

"Sheesh can you believe that."

"Come on Oliver they are absolutely in love"

"Yeah I know they both have been for years I think since the first time they met"

"Yeah is true Miley pretty much just said that to me"

'You know Mikayla you're an awesome person"

"You are too Oliver"

"Lily!"

"Shhh Miley"

"I am not going to turn my head"

Just then Mikayla looked towards Miley and Lily's way.

"Mikayla!"

"What? Oh come on like it does not turn you on knowing they are fooling around"

"Well sort of but they are my best friends and I have known Lily since Kindergarten so is like they are my sisters"

"Oh I see that could be why well it does turn me on quite a bit" Just then she bit Oliver's ear lobe just a bit.

"Mmhuhmm"

"There you see" She giggled then once he sat down on a bench that was old and rusty she strattled him and began to kiss him deeper. She linked his bottom lip and he granted access. His hands went to the sides of her hips.

Mean while Miley and Lily were kissing pretty much just as heavily with Miley on top of Lily. Lily slid her hands up to Miley's hips and back. Miley on the other hand had her hands holding Lily's face.

Lily stopped kissing Miley "Miles I love you but if we keep this up I will end up making love to you right here and now" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Ok but we could you know I have always dreamed of having sex on the beach"

"Come on Miles is impossible we will have sand all over our bodies plus we don't have towels with us"

"Ok" Miley gave her one last peck and got off her she extended her hand so Lily could get up witch she accepted.

"Hey Miles were is Oliver and Mikayla?"

"Oh I have…"

"Ooohhh"

"Oliver?" Said both girls in unison.

They went to find him witch did not take them long to do so. Mikayla was sucking on his left earlobe.

"Mikayla!"

"Hmm what?"

"Hi girls we were just um"

"Is ok Oliver we know what you were doing pretty much what we were doing before" said Lily readjusting her leather jacket that Miley had given her when she turned sixteen.

"So you two like each other huh?" said Miley smiling a little.

"Yeah" both Mikayla and Oliver said with goofy grins.

"Come on you two we have to get back home is starting to get late"

"Ok Lils" said Oliver while Mikayla started to get off him.

"So what do we do now I mean is only 11pm"

"Yeah but on like you Mikayla we have curfews and our Mommies and Daddies will not be happy if we were out too late but since today is my birthday we could go watch a midnight movie at my house that is"

"Ok cool let's do that" Lily and Mikayla said.

"You know what I am going to pass I am not going to watch a chick flick"

"But Ollie if you do I could do this *kiss* or this (she bit a little on his earlobe)"

"Ok I am in witch chick flick are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking we could watch Narnia Prince Caspian"

"Ok Miles is your B-day"

"Yeah and that is not a chick flick it has action and death" Oliver said exitedly.

"Ok cool lets go" Said all the girls very enthusiastically.

Miley and Lily held hands so did Oliver and Mikayla while they went back to Miley's house.

Once they got there Mr. Stewart and Mrs. Truscott were hugging in the kitchen.

"Daddy?"

"Mom?"

"Oh I am sorry darling I forgot to tell ya' Heather and I are getting married tomorrow"

"Pft yeah right"

"No is true Lily Bear"

"Mom but that is wired you two…"

'Lily she's joking"

"Oh my Lillian you are gullible."

Everyone started laughing.

"Are you going to stay at Miley's Lily?"

"Yes is her birthday I mean if that is ok with you Mr. Stewart"

"Is fine with me"

"Well Bye Lily" She gave her a kiss on the cheek" Happy Birthday Miley" Heather gave her a kiss and a hug.

"So I guess you guys want Movie at Midnight huh?"

"Yes Daddy don't worry will clean everything"

"Ok have fun I am heading off to sleep goodnight ya'll"

"Night daddy, night Mr. Stewart" they all said as he headed up stares.

"So I was thinking were is Mikayla going to stay?"

"Oh she can stay with us in my room you can stay in Jackson's"

"Oh ok is that ok with you?"

"Sure I have never had a sleepover"

"You never had a sleepover?" Both Lily and Miley said with open mouths.

"Well yeah I mean I never had friends my own age they were always older and my little brother that's it"

"How old is your little brother?"

"Oh he is six now"

"Well bring him over sometime he can play with my older brother who's 20"

"Oh ok"

"Nah bring him over we can play and watch cartoons Lily and Oliver love cartoons"

"Yeah but I like the classics like Tom & Jerry and Bugs Bunny" said Lily

"Yeah well I like the classics too like Transformers and care bears"

"And what?"

"Care Bears" said Lily and Miley

"You like Care Bears?"

"Yeahwelltheyarecute"

"What?"

"Nothing lets watch Narnia Prince Caspian"

"Ok Lily put the movie I'll make the pop corn"

Miley put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and Lily snaked her arms around Miley's waste.

"Hey you don't want to start watching the movie?"

"I have seen it before I much rather be here holding you" she said and kissed her back.

"Oh Lily" She turned around and kissed her witch made them both moan into the kiss.

"Yo you two the Popcorn is done"

"Oliver let them be if not you get up and get it"

"Yeah Oliver let us be" Lily said to Oliver.

"Fine I'll get up and get it" He got up and went to retrieve the popcorn.

"I hope you two are happy"

"Why yes Oliver we are very, very happy" Said Miley looking at Lily's eyes.

"I love you Miley" Lily whispered

"I love you Lily" Miley whispered she kissed her softly.

"Come on lest go watch the movie"

"Ok Miles"

"Lily?"

"Yeah"

"We have to move and you need to let go of me in order to do that"

"Oh right sorry" she blushed.

"Is ok Lily" Miley patted her head.

They untangled themselves and went to sit on the sofa. Oliver sat on Robbie Ray's chair with Mikayla on his lap.

"Man Prince Caspian is hot"

"Well I and Lily think that Peter is more hot especially with his British accent"

Some ware during the battle with the wharewoulf and the white witch Miley was lying down on the sofa with Lily on top of her.

"Lily"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Kiss me"

"Gladly" Lily leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

After a hot make out session from both couples they headed up stares to go to sleep. Well Oliver went to sleep the girls stayed up talking.

"Um I can sleep with my clothes on"

"Don't be silly Mikayla Miley can give you a PJ of hers"

"Ok"

"Here have this one" said Miley giving her a red PJ with hearts that were different colors.

"It's cute"

"Yeah the bathroom is right in front in the hall way"

"Ok wait what about brushing my teeth"

"Oh come"

Miley went to the closet next to the bathroom and got out a packet full of different colored toothbrush.

"Witch one you want I have purple, lily has green, Jackson has orange and Oliver has blue"

"Well I'll take red"

Miley pulled out the toothbrush and handed it to Mikayla.

"Here you go"

"Thanks I'll be right out unless you want me to take a very long time"

"Take as long as you need"

Mikayla went inside to change wash and do her necessities. Once done she nocked on Miley's door.

"Come on in"

"Mikayla you did not have to nock" said Miley.

"Well I wasn't sure if I was interrupting something"

"Mikayla please you saw us sucking our faces just a few minutes ago"

"Yeah but I had Oliver"

"Ok well lets go to bed"

"All of us don't fit in there"

"yes we do Mikayla is king size"

"Oh wow a king size bed for you?"

"Yeah I got it last Christmas"

"Come on hope in"

Mikayla got in and covered herself she was next to Miley and Miley was next to Lily.

Lily kissed Miley and put her arm across Miley's torso. Miley did the same to Lily.

"Good Nigth"

"Nigth Mikayla"

And like that they fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it is a long chapter 8 pages long well 7 and a half. Please review guys they are love. Plus it gets me in the mood to write more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I figured that I should finally update on this story. I am working on a new one it is Liley but is much more darker and it's rated M. It's called Hidden Nightmares if you guys would like to read it. But just because I am working on a new story does not mean I will not work on this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or its characters they are property of Disney. I think that by now you don't mind same sex couples.**

Miley was starting to yawn and stretching just a bit. Then she looked at Lily who was still fast a sleep. When she moved to kiss Lily's forehead she felt something move behind her. "What is that?"

"Oliver kiss me" said the voice from behind her but not too clear.

So Miley looked to see Mikayla with a pillow in her arms.

"Oh right Mikayla was here too"

"Miliey" said Lily starting to wake up.

"Yes Lily Bear?" Miley whispered.

"Did you sleep good I know I did with your arms around me, I also had a dream about us"

"Tell it to me" Said Miley with a smile.

"Well it's sorta fuzzy you see we were both hanging clothes to get dry in some sort of ranch, but we were much older. You had a baby in your arms and I had a little girl holding on to my dress"

"That's sounds nice Lily"

"Yeah but why on a ranch?"

"Don't know but hey lest go eat breakfast oh and Lily"

"Yeah"

"Were is my morning kiss?"

"Oh here" Lily said while she kissed the woman she loved the most.

Miley turned around to wake up Mikayla.

"Hey Mikayla wake up it's time for breakfast"

"Just five more minutes mom" She said all sleepy.

"Just give her five more minutes Miles" Lily said while getting off of bed.

"Ok" Miles said trying to get off of bed.

"Come on give me your hand" Said Lily extending both of her hands so Miley could grab them.

Miley took Lily's hands and pulled herself out with a little help from Lily. She fell on top of Lily because Lily pulled too hard.

Lily looked up to Miley and gave her a small kiss.

"I love you Lily Bear"

Lily placed her right hand on Miley's left cheek and massaged it with her thumb.

"And I Love You Miley Ray" Then Miley kissed Lily but the kiss was much longer and deeper. Giving each girl an electricity spark trough their bodies.

"Are you guys doing it?" Mikayla said looking down on them.

"What?" Said Miley looking up at her with red cheeks.

"Well from this end it looks like you are is fine with me but you should tell me so I can leave"

"No Mikayla were not doing it we would never do it in front of anyone or with anyone in the room" said Lily.

"Ok well I am off to the bathroom" Said Mikayla while she got off her end of the bed and went strait to the bathroom.

"You know something Lily I think she wants us to do it in front of her because man her timing"

"Maybe we turn her on who knows I know you turn me on just by looking at you" Said Lily

"Well let me get off you in case daddy decides to come in"

"Yeah we would not want him to think something else is happening"

Miley gave Lily her hands to pull her up.

Once up Miley and Lily went to the bathroom instead they found Mikayla kissing Oliver with her legs warped around his waist.

"Well I guess we do turn her on?" Said Lily amused.

"Apparently" Said Miley with a chuckle.

"Hey Mikayla we need to go to the bathroom so stop sucking Oliver's face off" Said Lily with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry" They both said with rosy cheeks while Mikayla let loose of Oliver.

"Is ok it's funny besides she has seen us in a not so conventional position" Said Miley

"sorry" Mikayla said blushing a little more.

"Yeah will wait for you guys down stares" Said Oliver not looking at ether girl in the eyes.

"Yeah will wait for you" Said Mikayla while she took Oliver's hand and went down stares sorta sprinting off.

Miley and Lily went to the bathroom to brush their teeth, wash there faces and brush their hair. Once done they each took turns to do their necessities. They went downs stares hand in hand.

"Hey there are my two favorite girls" said Oliver

"Hey what about me"

"Ah but you are my first favorite girl" Said Oliver sweating a little.

"I Better Be" said Mikayla taping her foot on the floor and giving him a look that said I Better Be!

"Man you sure can get yourself in a pickle" said Robbie Ray

"Tell me about it" Oliver said with a nervous look on his face.

"Boy Oliver you never change" Lily said trying to hold her laughter

"Well he is a boy so Boy Brains" Said Miley shaking her head.

"Yeah" Said Mikayla giving him a look.

"Ok so who wants to eat a nice cup of hot Chocolate Oat Meal and an Omelet?"

"We do!" Said Oliver and Lily enthusiastically.

"Do they really eat a lot?" Asked Mikayla to MIley.

"Oh them yeah" Said Miley to Mikayla taking a sit next to Lily who was already devarowing her Chocolate Oat Meal Cup.

"Hey leave some for me Lily Bear" Said Miley caressing Lily's left cheek with the back of her hand.

"Oh sorry here"

"Don't be a fool Lily here you go Miles and here is yours Mikayla"

"Thanks daddy, thanks Mr. Stewart"

"Well now the Omelets are in the Microwave you guys serve yourselves."

"Wait Daddy were is Jackson?"

"Oh he left at 6 in the morning he had a long trip ahead of him plus he does have a girlfriend now FINALLY! Anyways you guys have fun see you in the afternoon I am going to run some errands bye ya'll"

"Bye Dad, Bye Mr. Stewart" They all said.

"Thank you for the food" Said Lily a little too loud.

"No problem Lily" Said Robbie Ray as he got into his car.

"Lily next time don't break my ear drum" Miley said with some seriousness to it.

"Sorry" Lily gave a quick kiss to Miley to make up for it.

"Well if I get that for you breaking my ear drum make me deaf"

"You know this is nice" Oliver said with a little smile.

"Yeah it's so calm" Mikayla added.

"Yeah it is, I just wish we did not have to graduate and go to separate places"

"Don't worry Miles you know I'll go were ever you go I mean we applied to the same schools"

"Yeah Lil's but it I have been accepted to the University of Southern California but you have yet to hear from them"

"Don't worry Miles I will if not I'll go to a school near yours"

"Yeah but it will suck not seeing you everyday"

"Miles even if we went to the same school we would not see each other everyday only in the dorm"

"Well see that's what I mean I want you to be my roomies not some random girl"

"Don't worry it will all work out we still have a whole semester to know"

"Fine" Miley said with a slight pout.

"You know I know you both even if you do go to separate schools you'll still manage to see each other everyday and every night" Said Oliver

"Yeah from what I have seen these past two days you two are inseparable" Mikayla added.

"Fine lest clean these plates and watch some TV I don't feel like doing much today" Said Miley taking the plates to the sink.

"Well I have to pass on that I have to go back home"

"Well if Mikayla goes I'll go too besides I should take her home"

"Well ok you guys go up stares and change do your things and will be here"

Oliver went to give Miley a hug. "It's going to be alright you'll both make it ok"

"Thanks Ollie"

"You know for what is worth you two really are going to make it through no matter what, plus you both have such love and passion for each other that nothing in this world will ever separate you two."

"Uh thanks Mikayla Your going to make us cry" Lily said with tears in her eyes.

'Give us a hug" Miley said opening her arms so Mikayla could hug her which she did and Lily hugged her too.

After the girls did the dishes and Mikayla and Oliver said goodbye. Miley and Lily had the house to themselves.

"So what do we do now" Asked Lily.

"Oh just rest and you holding me in your arms"

"Miles come here" Lily said while opening her arms so Miley could get in her embrace.

Miley situated herself so that she had her upper body towards Lily's chest and Lily had her arms around Miley's waist while she sat on top of Lily.

"You know Miles I love this" Lily then gave light kisses to Miley's head.

Miley sighs and closed her eyes. "I love this too I just wish we would have said something to each other much sooner"

"Now was the right time Miles not before, not later perhaps we were not ready before and now we are"

"You're probably right, how did you get so smart Lily"

"Well I do have my moments plus I have a good study buddy"

Miley turned around so she was facing Lily. She gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much"

"And I Love you too very much" Lily kissed Miley again. The kissed heated up slowly at first with Miley gracing her tongue on Lily's bottom lip for entrance which was granted. Both tongues's tasted the insides of the other's mouth. When air became an issue they stopped kissing. There breathing was heavy and ragged.

"Wow Miles you sure know how to kiss me till I have no breath"

"Same goes for you, you know"

"Well you know we can continue this up stares with a little bit of more privacy" Lily said with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah maybe we should"

Miley got off of Lily took her hand and they went up to Miley's room to finish what they so despredly wanted.

**Ok guys there you go hope you all liked it. I am so sorry it took me so long to Update please review they make me update faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow here I am writing another chapter for Your My Everything is been a while. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana I wished I did though because seriously Lily and Miley should be together in a romantic relationship.**

Lily was panting heavily and sweating a little.

"Wow Lily that was wow"

"Yeah tell me about it I mean I think I came like three times in a row" Lily said pressing her forehead to Miley's forehead.

"Yeah"

"Lily Truscott I love you so much and I only want to be with you and none else"

"Me too Miley Ray Stewart I only want to be with you too and only you till death and beyond that"

Miley then took Lily's face in her hands and kissed her passionately with all the love she had for the other girl. Lily interlocked her hands into Miley's hair. Miley liked Lily's bottom lip for entrance which was granted instantly. They explored the inside of each other's mouth loving the taste of each other. Slowly Miley's hands started to explore other parts of Lily as Lily did the same with Miley. They both started to get heated up. But stopped to take in a breath.

"Wow again Miles you sure do know how to turn me on in a second"

"Well you do the same to me Lily Bear"

"I think we should get dressed and clean ourselves before your daddy gets home"

"Yeah we can take a shower together" Miley wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh you sure do know how to convince me" Lily giggled.

They got off the bed and picked up some clothes and went to the bathroom. Miley started the water and Lily kissed Miley's shoulder.

"Mmhm Lily you know we should stop this right?"

"Yeah but do we want to stop?"

"The water is ready"

"Ok go on in I'll go after you"

Miley did as Lily told her. Lily got in after her.

"So witch shampoo would you like Cinnamon and Apple or Lilac?"

"Lilac"

"Good I'll use Cinnamon and Apple"

"Well I do love that sent on you"

"Yeah well I use it because you say it smells good on me"

"Well I do baby"

"Baby huh?"

"Yes you mind?"

"No not at all"

Once they had finished with their shower they got dressed and headed down stares.

They sat on the couch Miley opened her legs so Lily could sit in between them. She wrapped her arms around Lily as well. Lily leaned back to Miley and closed her eyes to just enjoy the feeling of being so close to Miley not that she had not been close just a few seconds ago but still.

"We were so stupid to wait so long to get together Miles"

"No we weren't you know that"

"Ok I know is just we missed being this close to each other"

"I know baby but now we can be" Miley kissed the right side of Lily's head.

'Hey darling!"

"Hey daddy did you have a nice meeting or whatever"

"Yes and Hanna is already matriculated to The Art's University of Rome"

"Huh?"

"Well we had to pull some strings don't worry you will not attend is some way to make it look like you will really attend the Dean knows the truth well not the whole truth but you get it"

"Thanks daddy"

"So how are you Lily?"

"Great"

"Ok did you guys have fun?"

"Oh yeah we sure did" Lily and Miley said simultaneously.

"Well I was thinking you, Lily, Lily's mom and I can have dinner tonight so we can you know talk more with our daughters now that they are together"

"I'd like that daddy"

"Me too Mr. Stewart"

"Good well I am going to take a short nap you two do what you will"

"What do you think our parents want to talk about with us Miles?"

"Don't know but will find out tonight"

Lily got comfterble again and leaned back so she was once again close to Miley.

"Would you like to watch something on the TV?"

"No lets just relax"

"Ok" Miley kissed the side of Lily's head again and held her a little bit more tighter.

After a few good twenty five minutes the phone rang.

"Arg who could that be now"

"Shh let me get it Lil"

"Hello"

"Hey Miles I was wondering would you and Lily mind coming to my house tonight?"

"Why Ollie?"

"Well because my mother wants to meet Mikayla and her parents and well I am really nervous and so is she"

"Well the thing is tonight Lily's mom and my dad want to have a dinner with us so I think we can't sorry"

"Well is ok I think is something we have to do on our won anyways well have fun on your dinner"

"You too good luck" They both hung up.

"What did Ollie want?"

"Well him and Mikayla are going to have dinner with their parents and he is freaking out so is she"

"Oh that must suck well maybe we can join them a little after our dinner with our parents"

"No Lil they have to do this on their own"

"Yeah I guess your right"

They both fell asleep in the position they were in.

**Ok guys there you go sorry it was not that eventful but Is something hope to read your thoughts. Please review thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey thought I update this story. Well I don't know if you guys will like it but I hope you do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or it's characters I wish I did so Liley could happen it would be soo hot and good.**

Miley and Lily were still sleeping on the couch when Heather came in and woke them up.

"Girls is time for dinner"

"Not now mom I want to sleep" Lily said moving a little while Miley held on tighter.

"Miley Ray Stewart Get up that couch" Robbie said.

"Not now"

"Miley wacky, wacky"

"Urg" Miley said as she opened her eyes so did Lily.

"You know you guys sure know how to ruin our fun" Lily let her elders know.

"Well then we won't tell you that your father is willing to give you his apartment close to USC"

"What daddy is going to give me that apartment for me?"

"And Miley"

"Really me also but he hardly knows me and why would he agree to that"

"Well Miles because he talked to me and I agreed besides you girls practically live together since you've met so it won't be a problem with me darling"

"Wow thanks Daddy" Miley said as she got up the sofa to hug her dad then Heather who was currently being hugged by Lily.

"So now lets go to the kitchen and eat some Lasagna that Heather made" Robbie let the girls know.

"Oh yum my moms Lasagna's are the best"

"Oh yeah remember that time I almost ate five pieces"

"Yes I do then you had a big tummy ache" Lily said as she placed her hand on Miley's back.

The girls kept chatting with there parents and it was decided that upon hearing if they were accepted to USC both girls would live in the apartment that Lily's dad had for them.

"Now I am more anccious to know if we both are going to be accepted"

"Yeah me too I mean if not you can have it Miles"

"None sence we will both get in or something will just have to wait that's all even though I hate waiting"

"Yeah me too I am not very patient"

"You never were" Both Heather and Miley said at the same time.

"You know we should take a picture" Robbie said.

"We should go get the camera"

Once Robbie got the camera he made it go to timer and click the picture was taken.

It was of all four of them on the table then they took two of the girls one of them being close to each other and the other of them kissing much to their protest but oh well they could not say no to Heather.

"You know this is fun"

"Yeah it is Lily is been a long time since the four of us had dinner" Miley commented

"I wonder how Oliver and Mikayla are doing"

"Will find out soon enough"

"Why what's wrong with them?" Heather asked

"Oh nothing is wrong is just they are having dinner with their folks you know to get to know each other they were both freaking out"

"Ah I see well they'll be fine don't worry"

"Yeah we know" Miley said

"You know we could call them later" Lily added

"Nah Lil they'll call us besides you know how Ollie is"

"Yeah your right you know I kinda miss Jonnie remember"

"Yeah she's cool but hey they had to break up she was moving away"

"Yeah I know but she turned out ok"

"Yeah she did"

Once the dinner was over with the girls helped to clean up and afterwards went straight to their room. It pretty much was since they spend so much time there together.

"You know Miley this is so awesome that our parents are so supportive of us"

"I know Lil it is big and wonderful I don't know what I would have done if they had not been supportive it would be hell"

"Yeah it would have been but I guess they knew even before us that we belonged together huh"

"Yeah I guess everyone did" Miley said with a smile towards Lily.

Lily took that as a cue and went to straddle Miley's lap.

"You know you melt my heart with that smile Miley"

"Well you melt my heart with your mere presence " Miley gave her a small smile and Lily captured her lips with her own.

Lily slowly pushed Miley backwards until Miley's back hit the bed underneath her. They started to kiss heavily that a moan escaped their mouths. Their hands started to roam their bodies making electricity go trough them. They loved the sensation they were getting by just a simple touch. Slowly peaces of clothes were taken off and tossed to the floor. They kissed each single part exposed and loved every minute of it. They made love to each other for the fourth time that day. After they fell asleep coddled close together underneath the blanket.

**Ok Guys there you go an Update to Your My Everything . Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys Sorry I have not updated this story in such a long time I just had no ideas for it but here is this chapter I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana or any of their characters, actors or actresses.**

Miley and Lily were cleaning the table quietly just enjoying each others company. Robbie went up stares to sleep he needed the rest he told the girls they could do anything they wanted as long as they cleaned the table and the dishes. Once the girls were done they sat on the couch this time Lily opened her legs so Miley could sit in between them and lay on top of Lily.

"You know Lil I love our parents and Family since they accepted us so much and love us"

"Me too Miles"

In that moment the front door busted open with an angry looking Oliver.

"Wow Ollie what happened?" Lily asked.

"I'll tell you what happened my father and mother told trash about Mikayla and her parents said the same for me and my parents but you know what sucks the most now I can't see her ever they both forbid it.'

"Wow why are they doing this?" Said Miley readjusting her dress as she got off Lily to talk to Oliver.

"I don't know something to do with Mikayla's statue"

"Oh she's rich and your not sort of thing" Lily added as she looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Yes exactly why is it when I finally find a girl I am happy with she has to leave me"

"You mean you and Joanie" Lily said knowingly

"Yes and now Mikayla"

"Don't worry if she really loves you she will find a way to…" Miley said with a well that was fast look.

"Oliver!"

"Mikayla! What are you doing here you can get in big trouble so can I"

"I don't care I want to be with you Ollie none has ever cared about me for me you know and I am not about to loose that just because my parents are pricks"

"Oh Mikayla" He said as he hugged her and then kissed her deeply.

"You know you guys should figure something out because I don't want to get in trouble here I mean you can see each other secretly here all you want but make sure your parents never find out" Miley said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Miley" Oliver said and went to give her a hug.

"No prob now you two can sleep in Jackson's room and don't come near our room ok well good night" Miley said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Bye you two have fun" Mikayla said.

"Oh we will" Lily said back to them as she was dragged by her hand by Miley up to their room well it pretty much was.

"You know Mikayla you are so awesome"

"So are you Ollie" She said as she placed her left hand on his right cheek and she rubbed it with her thumb.

"I love you" He took her hands in his and kissed them. Then he kissed her passionately.

Mikayla moaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist and made her come closer to him. They continued kissing till an idea popped into their heads.

"Bedroom" they both said breathlessly.

Soon they were going up the stares much like their friends had done previously.

While they were passing next to Miley's room they heard a moan escape from one of their friends though they did not really want to figure it out now, they simply got to Jackson's room and continued doing what they had done before in the living room.

Oliver started to roam Mikayla's body and Mikayla did the same feeling the bit of muscles he had built over the years. Soon clothes started to be lifted off and well they each explored each other some more in new territory. Oliver asked "Are you sure you want this"

"Yes Ollie I am sure wait you do have protection right?''

"Yeah wait let me get it is in my wallet"

After he was protected they proceeded and so they both finally had what they both wanted for a while now.

Ok there you guys have it I know is super short more will come soon I have a few ideas now after I wrote this I know there was not that much Liley but I did want to have a little bit of Mikayla and Oliver.

**Please review they mean a lot to me. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys is been a while since I updated this story I hope you guys like this chapter please review!**

**Disclaimer: Really do you think I won Hanna Montana? If I did would I be writing this?**

Mikayla woke up next to Oliver's naked body in Jackson's bed. She smiled to herself and kissed him briefly. "Hey" Said Oliver as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey get up we need to eat and go to our houses we can't hide here forever"

"Not now Mik"

"Yes now Ollie we should also wake up the girls"

"Fine let me get dressed" Oliver got up put on a white t-shirt and jean shorts he had in his drawer. He passed some shorts to Mikayla and a camouflage shirt to her so she could where.

Once they were dressed they opened Miley's and Lily's room slowly to not make a sound. They both climbed on ether side of the bed. Mikayla next to Lily and Oliver next to Miley.

Mikayla started tickling Lily's nose with her hair. "Shh Miley stop" Mikayla giggled.

Oliver started pulling Miley's left earlobe. "Lily stop" Oliver chuckled.

"Wake up Lily" Mikayla whispered in Lily's ear trying not to laugh.

"Wacky wacky Miley" Oliver said in Miley's ear trying not to laugh also.

They opened there eyes slowly to see each other and the person behind them.

"Mikayla what are you doing behind MY Lily?"

"Yeah I can ask you the same Oliver" Lily told Oliver with a small smile.

"We just wanted to play with you guys now get up we need to eat breakfast"

"Why can't you make breakfast and leave us alone so we can sleep" Miley told Mikayla.

"Because then, well ok bye. Come on Oliver lets leave the two love birds alone" She said as she got off the bed.

Mikayla and Oliver left but not before Oliver kissed Miley's and Lily's cheek.

"Those two are crazy" Miley said.

"Yeah but I would not want them any other way" Lily admitted and then kissed Miley slowly at first then it started to heat up. Miley let a throaty moan escape her. This made Lily moan as well. They stopped kissing so they could breath.

"Come on Miles we should get dressed and head downstairs"

"But Lily" Miley whined.

"No buts missy lest go"

They got up got dressed and washed and went to have breakfast with there friends.

"You know you guys will pay for waking us up" Miley said as she reached the kitchen.

"Aww come on Miley it was just having fun"

"Yeah besides you two always have the chance to be together unlike me and Oliver now we will have to sneak around and that my friends sucks"

"Yeah I guess you are right about that" Miley agreed.

Lily took the juice out and poured it in four cups.

"You know what I really like all of you especially Ollie but you guys are sooo cool and sweet and awesome"

"Geee Mikayla if I did not know any better I'd think you are trying to win us over and make us your sex slaves!" Lily said laughing and making everyone laugh in the process.

"Ha Ha very funny Lily there is only one sex slave I need and I'll be his and he is standing right next to you so there, (Lily looked at Oliver and smiled at him and nodded in an way to go kind of way) but I have to admit hearing you two doing it three times or something along those lines does turn me on quite a bit"

"Oh shut up" Miley said blushing.

"What it's the truth you guys sure enjoy yourselves plus I know you truly love each other"

"Just like me and you and not my parents or yours are going to keep me way from you Mik" Oliver said as he warped his arms around her waist.

"Awww how cute" Lily said as she air drew a heart around them. Miley warped her arms around Lily's waist and started kissing down her neck on the right. Lily leaned her head back enjoy the feeling. "Oh Miles" She began to pant a little. Miley slowly started touching Lily's stomach underneath her shirt.

With all of this happening Mikayla started kissing Oliver hot kisses. They both moaned into the kiss both pair of couple were lost in their own hot frenzy when the front door opened and Robby said. "What in tar nation is going on in here?"

"Daddy Hi!" Miley said all red in the face.

"Hey Mr. Stewart" the rest of them said also blushing.

"Look I don't mind you guys having fun but please don't do this while I can see it now I am going to take a shower I'll be down in one hour that should be enough for you guys to get your hormones in check."

"Ok Daddy have a nice shower" Miley said smiling at him as he went up stares to his master bed room.

"Well he said we have an hour" Miley said sugestevly wiggleling her eye brows.

"No Miles lets eat we can go make out later some ware more private" Lily suggested.

"I like the way you think girlfriend" Miley whispered in Lily's ear making her hot breath tingle Lily's insides.

They all sat down to eat the omelet e Mikayla had made and to their surprise it tasted fantastic.

"Wow Mikayla you should cook for us more often" Lily suggested.

"Ok sure any time I am here I'll cook" Mikayla let them know.

And with that they continued eating and talking.

**I know stupid ending but don't worry I have plans for this story so anyways review.**

** thanks to all of those who have been my loyal fans you know who you are**.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN/:Hello Ya'll Here is a new chapter of You're my Everything to make it up for not updating sooner this chapter is the longest I have ever done! Its 10 pages long and its 3,365 words! So please review and let me know what you think. By the way I noticed a mistake from chapter 11 and 12. Sorry about that I'll try and fix it later.**

After breakfast both couples decided that since they were all already together they should go to the beach and hang for a while.

Mikayla took one of Miley's swim suites. It was a two piece but like the bottom were like little pants. Miley was wearing a black and white polka dots two piece as well same stiles as Mikeylas. Now Lilly actually had a sky blue bikini but she also had boy shorts swim suite. Oliver had shorts and a t-shirt.

Oliver knocked on the girls room to make sure they were decent for Miley and Lily's sake plus they were like his sisters.

"Come in boy" Miley said.

"Hey you guys ready?" Oliver asked as he went to hug Mikayla and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah but I just realized I don't have my board here. Can we stop at mine for a sec? Plus I should say hi to mom." Lily told them.

"Sure If you guys want you can go ahead of us and we will meet you there" Miley said as she took some towels and handed them to Mikayla and Oliver.

"Ok lets go then at that far away spot like last time?" Mikayla asked as she went down the stares.

"Yes I liked it plus is private sorta" Miley answered as she took Lily's hand in hers and kissed the top of it.

Once out on the back porch they went there separate ways.

"You know Miles I am so glad you are finally my girlfriend and that everyone is ok with it. I mean everyone that matters even Mikayla. Who would have thought right."

"Yeah me too" Miley said and then kissed Lily's left cheek.

"You know is it me or is my house really far away" Lilly said.

"Nah is right after this corner silly" Miley told Lily.

"Oh yeah I just forgot for some stupid reason"

"No it's not stupid is just forgetful maybe" Miley smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yeah uhu"

"Oh I forgot my keys." Lilly said while hitting her forehead.

"Um your mom is in there. We can do this." Miley said as she proceeded to ring the door bell.

After a few minutes the door opened.

"Oh hey girls you came and visited!" She said as she hugged both girls at the same time.

"Mom I hate to break it to you, but we came for my board. You know to go to the beach."

"Oh I see ok well go get it is still in the same place were you left it"

"Thanks I promise tomorrow girls day you, me and miles"

"Ok great I look forward to it" She said smiling at her daughter and the other girl who was also her daughter in her eyes and heart.

"Oh Lily, I got a call from your dad. He is coming next week to see you. So you must be here for that week."

"No" Lily said running to the living room with her board and heading to the entrance.

"What do you mean No!" Heather said with her motherly tone.

"Well next week is Christmas and I was going to spend it with Miles remember?"

"Look I am sorry but your father only gets to see you twice a year. Miley can stay here if that is ok with her father but I am sorry honey."

"Yeah ok will talk"

"By the way is cold outside why on earth are you guys going to the beach like if it was summer?"

"Because we can I mean it's a little chilly but it's the afternoon so it's still warm plus it's Malibu"

"Yeah alright did you guys bring extra clothes to change after?"

"Oh Sweet Niblets I knew we forgot something oh and sun block too"

"Well bye mom we need to go get some stuff for our day thanks love you" Lily said as she kissed her mom goodbye.

"Bye Mrs. Truscott" Miley said as she also gave a kiss goodbye to the older woman.

"Bye girls have fun, and take care you hear" She sorta screamed at them as they made there way back to Miley's house.

On the beach in the "Private Spot" Mikayla and Oliver were cuddling on one of the towels.

"You know Ollie this is nice I can definitely get used to this. If only our parents would let us be together and we would not have to hide you know"

"Would you like to get married?" Oliver asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"I said would you like to get married you know you and me "

"Okay are you hearing yourself?"

"Yes and I asked would you like..."

"I heard you the first and second time. Is just we are seventeen Ollie we can't get married, unless one set or both set of parents approve and they won't!"

"What if there was a way that they did say ok"

"How they don't even want us as boyfriend and girlfriend how would they say yes to marrying each other?"

"Well you can get pregnant." Oliver said looking at her.

"I can get what? Are you insane!"

"Not for real we can fake it so they marry us and then we can say we lost the baby is simple really"

"Ollie I love that you want us to be together that bad, but really I could never do such a thing, plus now there are blood and peeing test and well is not as easy as in like the 50's or something."

"Yeah you are right. I guess it's a stupid idea." He said as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders and she placed her head on his left shoulder.

But this little conversation left Mikayla thinking.

Soon the other girls came by with the stuff like extra clothing, sun block, there cell's and some snack's and brevages.

"Wow why din't you guys call us we would have helped with all that" Mikayla said as she helped Miley with some of the stuff.

"Is ok we thought you guys needed some time alone and so did we" Lily answered.

"Great ok well next time call us we would be glad to help" Oliver said.

"Well I am going to surf"

"No, no missy sun block first then you can swim all you want"

"But Miley it will just go off once I hit the water" Lily said all whiny.

"Lily" Miley said seriously.

"Ok" Lily sat down and covered most of what she could reach. Miley did her back and behind her thighs and even part of her butt.

"Miles!" Lily shreaked once Miley got to part of her butt cheeks.

"Hey not even one little part of you is going to get burned" Miley said as she kissed Lily's left face cheek.

"Thanks my love even if it is a little too much. But I love you for that." Lily said as she turned around to face her and give her a nice sweet kiss on her lips. "But now is your turn, oh wait Mikayla here is one for you guys" Lily said as she handed one to Mikayla.

"Thanks" Mikayla said as she grabbed it and then proceeded to pulled up her over sized t-shirt.

"Ollie would you put it on me please" She said with a little seductiveness in her voice.

"Sure but only if you put it on me too"

"Absolutely" She said and kissed him just a little, but it soon heated up.

"Hey you two we are still here" Miley said trying not to laugh and Lily just buried her face in her hands to not laugh ether.

"Oh shut up" Oliver said while he smeared Miley with some sun block on her nose.

"Oh really?" Miley said as she tackled him and pinned him down on the sand.

"So who is shutting up who now bub?"

"Miles come on we are not thirteen or twelve"

"You know is fun" She said while still having him pinned down.

"You know, if I did not know that you are, well in a relationship with your best friend who happens to be a girl I'd be jealous right now, but this is just hilarious!" Mikayla said laughing and Lily just could not contain it anymore so she burts out laughing as well.

Miley let him go and went to sit with Lily and started laughing too.

"Oh is my baby's pride hurt?" Mikayla said in a baby voice kissing him.

"Nah with them this sorta thing happens almost every day, Miley is the reason why I don't have chest hair"

"I am sure it is" Mikayla said trying really, really hard not to laugh again.

Once everyone was covered up with sun block Lily and Oliver hit the ocean. Mikayla and Miley decided to just hang for a while.

"So what is going on with you and Ollie? I mean what are you guys going to do to be able to be together?" Miley asked.

"Right now an idea popped out of the blue and I might consider it"Mikayla said.

"Oh and what is it?"

" I think I want to get pregnant from Ollie and then maybe our parents will get us married"

"Ok back up, back up you want to get pregnant so you can get married? That is ridiculous!"

"I know but Ollie brought it up well not exactly like that but, hey maybe we can do it."

"No you can't! That is the most selfish thing anyone can do even if it means you want to be together because you love each other"

"Yeah you are right it was a stupid idea but how can we get to be together you know?"

"Well you can say, you are coming to sleep over's with ether me or Lily or both and meet up at my or Lily's house and go out."

"I guess that is a much better plan than Ollie's"

"He's ideas aren't the brightest ones, sometimes, like most of the time. You'll get used to that." Miley said as she laid down on her towel.

"Yeah I hope so, I really do love him. I know is been in a considerably short amount of time but Miley I swear I have never felt this way about anyone, when I am not with him I can't stop thinking about him and when I am with him I can't get enough of him"

"Yeah that's just how I feel about Lil's but with us is been for a longer amount of time"

"Yeah , hey who would have thought Mikayla and Hanna would become such good friends"

"Yeah but the world does not know I am Hanna so watch it"

"Ok ,Ok but you do know we are the only ones here"

"Yeah but you never know who might be lurking in the bushes or behind a rock or something"

"I suppose you are correct"

Oliver came running back to the girls." Hey guys come with us the water is actually a little bit warm is nice, besides Lily wants you there with her Miles, and I want you there with me" He said as he lifted Mikayla up and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Ok you know I love that you both love each other but come on" Miley said chuckling.

"Miles go be with your girlfriend"

"You do not have to tell me twice" She said while she sprinted in the direction were Lily was at.

"Ok lets got" Mikayla said but was pulled back by Oliver.

"Wait" He said as he captured her lips again in a fiery kiss this time they both moaned into the kiss.

"Wow again.( Mikayla said a little out of breath.) Who would have thought you were such a great kisser Oliver Oaken"

"Well I did but you are pretty good yourself Mikayla"

They held hands and walked to were the other girls were.

Lily was on her board with her belly on top of it.

"Hey you I was wondering when you were going to get here" Lily said to Miley as Miley got into the water.

"Well I actually was waiting for you to come get me but I guess I am not that important to you"

"You will always be important to me even after we die you will still be important to me. If God send you to hell for some odd reason and he says I can stay in heaven I'll tell him to forget it , he should send me to hell too because that is were you are and wherever you are that is heaven to me."

At that point Miley was just crying openly and she kissed her girlfriend with all the love she had for her.

"Me too Lily, me too though it's kinda hard to imagine hell being heaven but ok"

"You know what I mean" Lily said splashing a little water to Miley.

"Hey you two" Oliver said as he got in the water.

"Have you been crying Miley?" Mikayla asked concerned.

"Don't worry it was just Lily"

"What did you do this time?" Oliver asked Lily.

"Nothing! Why do you assume I did something wrong?" Lily said to Oliver.

"No is just something she said it was the most romantic thing I have ever heard in my entire life" Miley told her friends.

"Oh ok then lest have fun" Oliver said letting the subject go.

Miley kissed Lily again almost bringing her down from her board.

"Watch it Miles" Lily told her.

"Well we can continue this once we are on land now I want to see you surf and having fun" Miley said smiling at her best friend/girlfriend/lover and quite frankly partner for eternity.

"Definitely we will continue this" Lily said smiling too and going to go catch a wave.

Miley just kept looking at Lilly as she went to look for a wave to ride. Soon one appeared and Lily took it like a champion. Well until Miley blew her a kiss and she sort of lost her balance. But she regained it soon after and she got to the shore then she went back to ware Miley was.

"Well pretty good wave Lily"

"Well yeah but you know there is another wave I'd really like to ride" She said seductively as she slowly captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"Ok let's go back right now!" Miley said once the kiss ended.

"Nah not yet we can enjoy each other company while being here you know" Lily said as she grabbed Miley's rear under the water.

"Lily!" Miley shrieked.

"Shh Miles no one has to even know" Lily whispered in her ear as she slid her hand inside Miley's swim suit.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Miley said with a little quick breathing.

"Shh lets just enjoy" Lily continued to tease the other girl but soon it was too much for Miley.

"Lily.."

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Said Oliver as he came really close to both girls.

Miley had to shut her eyes for a few seconds.

"Um Ollie could you like scram far, far away!" Lily said with a now is soo not the time look even though she had almost all her hand out of Miley's well area.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Oliver I love you and all but please go to Mikayla like right now" Miley said as calmly as she could.

"Ok when you guys are ready to talk about it I am ready to listen"

"Ok sure bye!" Lily said as she looked into Miley's eyes and and slowly kissed her, then she snaked her hand right back were it had previously been.

While the girls were well doing things in a not so private place Mikayla just swimmed around till she saw Oliver coming toward her.

"Hey what did they say?"

"Um they seemed to be bothered by my precise" He shrugged his shoulder.

Mikayla started laughing.

"What is soo funny?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me you do not want to know" Mikayla said while still laughing hard she almost fell.

"Why would not I want to know what is it?"

"I'll tell you when we go back out. Come on lets go back, like right now" Mikayla said starting to laugh again.

Mikayla however made sure to not go not even one inch near were the other two girls were.

Once Mikayla and Oliver were sitting on one towel and Oliver gave his other towel to Mikayla so she could dry a bit she decided to tell him.

"Ok they were probably, I don't know, doing it" Mikayla told Ollie.

"Nah they would not just, would they?" Oliver said dumafied.

"Well looks like it" She said while she laid her head on his right knee.

"Yeah well whatever. I love you so let's enjoy us" Oliver said to Mikayla while he ran his hand through Mikayla's hair.

"Mmm I'd like that Ollie" She said smiling up at him as he continued to run his right hand through her hair, trace her face and run his fingers over her lips.

Oliver bends down to kiss her sweetly.

"I Love you so much Ollie"

"I love you too Mikayla"

Soon Mikayla position herself on top of the towel while Oliver was on top of her kissing her deeply and passionately.

While this young couple was in a heated make out session, the other two girls were having a heated make out session in the water.

"Wow I never thought that would have been so fun and well great" Miley said once they stopped kissing.

"Yeah but you know any ware I am with you it will be fun and great" Lily said while she ran her fingers through Miley's hair.

"Yeah same here" Miley said as she leaned in and gave her girlfriend a loving kiss.

"Come on, we should get out I am starting to get pruny" Miley said to Lily.

"Ok" Lily said as she took Miley's hand in hers, and took her board under her other arm.

Soon they reached there spot to find Oliver and Mikayla really into each other. So they decided to take there towels, some drinks, snacks and there clothing some ware else and leave them alone.

They were a few feet way but they could still see, and hear the other two.

"Well looks like they are enjoying each other" Miley commented to Lily while she dried up.

"Yeah I am happy for them though I am not happy for there situation you know"

"Is going to be fine you'll see" Miley said smiling at Lily and gave her a kiss.

"I know" Lily said while she opened a Coke can for her and another for Miley.

"Thanks"Miley said.

Once both girls were done with there snacks they decided to cuddle.

"You know Miles I have been so happy this past month that I don't want it to ever end"

"Me too Lil's but we have the rest of our lives to just be together" Miley said as she kept brushing her fingers through Lily's hair.

Lily kissed Miley lightly and Miley smiled at her loving girlfriend.

"I Love You So Much Lily"

"And I Love You Miles" Lily said and kissed Miley deeply soon Miley was on top of Lily kissing every inch of her.

"I Love You" Lily said with her breathing becoming ragged

"I love you too" Miley said and continued kissing Lily from her eyelids to her stomach and up again.

Lily started touching Miley's sides, her back and her stomach while Miley kept kissing Lily deeply and touching her stomach and every inch that was exposed.

After a few hours both couples were dressed and on their way to their houses.

**Hope you liked it. I would look more over it but I'm tired I willtry later on. Please please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys here is a new chapter to You're my Everything. It's been a long time but really I needed a break from this story to get ideas for it, well here it is, oh, a huge time jump. This is graduating day and well I hope your ok with it. I just don't know what to do so I thought this would be good, if not tell me and I'll delete this chapter and try my best to come up with the in between stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or any of it's characters or actors. I do not make any profit with this story. This is for pure fun a enjoyment. No in fragment is intended.

Today was graduating day finally. The group of friends were gathered in the Stewarts house hold. All the brothers were present. Jackson, Michel Rodriguez and Tyler Oken.

"Miley, Lily, Mik, Ollie" Michel said running to hug the grads.

Mikayla opened her arms to pick up her little brother and kiss him. Miley and Lily patted his head and kissed his little cheeks at the same time. Each kissing ether side, Oliver just put both arms around both his best friends and stood behind Mikayla and so Mikayla's mom took a picture and so did the other parents.

Then Tyler and Oliver stood together and Oliver's mom took a picture of them. Then Lily and Miley stood together with Tyler and Oliver. Then just Oliver, Miley and Lily. Then Jackson and Miley and then the same thing as with Tyler. Oliver, Jackson, Miley and Lily stood together. Then each couple respectively.

Then the parents with each kid.

Though Mikayla was not really graduating with them, she did get her GED so they were celebrating that with her and made her a special grad gown it was white with Gold. And there's was Blue and Yellow. (Those were my high school's color and well don't know the actual Seaview High Colors)

So then they headed to the graduation but Mikayla took off her gown just to not look strange. Needless to say Sarah was the Valedictorian of the class and surprisingly enough Lily was the second Valedictorian only missing by one point. And so the Principal decided to make her the second one. Of course needless to say both her mom and Miley were exuberantly proud and happy for her. Miley and Oliver were honor students but dew to Miley's life as Hanna Montana she missed some school and so she did not win the perfect attendance award.

Once they all finished with the Graduation ceremony they al went to Cheddar's to eat.

Miley and Lily sat next to each other and Mikayla sat next to Oliver with Mikyala sitting next to Lily in one side of the table. Mr. Stewart, Mrs. Truscott, Mrs. Rodriguez and Mr. and Mrs. Oken sat in the other side and Trey and Jackson were not there due to the fact they had to head back to college since they were going to do their Finals next week. Mrs. Rodriguez, Tania was sitting at the end of the table in order to make sure Michel was eating and behaving.

"We are so proud of you guys you all have accomplished so much!" Tania let the group of teenagers know.

"Thanks Mrs. Rodriguez, thanks mom" Mikayla and the others answered back.

"But now who really has accomplished a lot is Lily" Mr. Stewart said.

"Yes indeed from a C and B student to second Valedictorian is quite an accomplishment granted you had C's and B's in middle school but, at the beginning of freshman year you still had those grades in the quarterly report." Heather said extremely proud of her only daughter.

"Thanks mom, but I really want to study English so I can write novels and story books"

"Well honey you will, I know how good you are at that"

"Yeah Lil you are good at that" Miley said holding Lily's hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze.

"Thanks Miles" Lily said giving Miley a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey so what are you going to study Oliver" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Well believe it or not I am going to study Pre-med to see if I like it, if I do I want to be a pediatrician"

"Good for you boy" Mr. Stewart said.

"What about you Miley" Asked Heather.

"Well I am in between math and music so I guess I'll take one as a major and another as I minor but I don't know which one" Miley answered honestly.

"Don't worry honey you'll figure it out eventually" Tania let the young girl know with a smile. Now Mr. Oken and Mr. Rodriguez were not present because they still did not accept Mikayla's and Oliver's relationship. To which both mothers said they both would regret it, and once they asked for help from their children they would more than likely turn their backs on them.

"Thanks Mrs. Rodriguez" Miley said smiling back.

"Well now you guys order up" Mr. Stewart let them know.

Once they all ate they went back to the Stewart house hold were the other parents were waiting for their kids. , Mr. Rodriguez and Mr. Truscott much to everyone's surprise.

"Daddy!" Lily said running to hug her dad.

"Hey Pumpkin" Jeremy said hugging Lily back with much love.

"I can't believe you made it, though you missed the ceremony" Lily said still hugging her dad.

"Well honey I did not miss the ceremony I saw the whole thing, I am so, so proud of you darling."

"Aww daddy" Lily said blushing.

"Hey Jeremy nice that you made it" Heather said going to give her ex and father of her only daughter a hug.

"Hi Heather, you did well with her" Jeremy said sincerely at his ex.

"Well it would have been nice to have you around more, but I know you have a new life in New York"

"Yeah well you guys will always be more important to me than anything else" He said smiling down at her.

"Dad how come you're here I thought you hated me for being with Mikayla" Oliver said all bitterly at his father John.

"Now come on Oliver I am your father and I am sorry I did not approve, you truly do love her and she obviously loves you" He said kindly.

"Yeah well" Oliver said not really giving in he was still to angry.

Mikayla on the other hand was hugging her father really tightly.

"Oh honey I am so sorry" Carlos said.

"Is ok daddy I forgive you"

"I just want you to know I am really proud of all your accomplishments"

"Aww daddy you making me blush" Mikayla said smiling and blushing at the same time.

After the mini family renunion the young couples went for a movie and after they went to the beach.

Ok guys here I leave it hope you guys enjoy it please review and lte me know your thoughts. NO FLAMES! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I know is been so long since UD this story and I'm truly sorry for that but I have been up to other stuff. New Beta now LivesInLove thank her for correcting my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters, actors or actresses. This story is for entertainment only. No part of it or as a whole is sold to any third, second or first party.**

Miley and Lily were bringing in some of the last boxes inside their new apartment. Mikayla and Oliver were also helping they brought in two of Hannah's/ Miley's guitars one acoustic the other electric. Oliver also brought in her new Keyboard given to her as a present from Mikayla, Oliver and Lily.

"Well Miles it looks like this is one awesome apartment." Oliver said as he sat/dumped himself on the cream colored couch, in front of a small coffee table and a medium size flat screen TV with DVD and surround sound.

"Yeah hey Ollie can you help me here?" Lily asked Oliver.

"Sure Lil's what you need?"

"Um help me bring this box up to the counter carefully; it has glass mugs and other glass things." Lily said as she put her hands on one end of the box to help Oliver as well.

Mikayla was watching Miley put her guitars in place next to the Keyboard and decided to talk to her about something. "Hey Miles can you come to your room for a sec, I need to talk to you in private about something."

"Sure Mik what's the matter?" Miley said as she followed Mikayla to what was going to be Lily's and her bedroom.

"Um you remember that a few, well long months ago we talked of me getting pregnant so me and Ollie could be together."

Miley got her eyebrows knit together in a questioning manner. "Um what are you trying to say Mikayla?"

"I 'm pregnant Miley and I have no idea how to say it to Oliver so I was thinking maybe you, Lily and Ollie and I could have dinner tomorrow in here as to not have anyone listen to us and well I could tell him, I'm just so scared Miley." Mikyala said starting to cry, Miley took her in her arms in a warm embrace, she did circular motions with her right hand on Mikayla's back to sooth her.

"Shhh, Mik is going to be fine, Oliver loves you and he won't turn his back on you, nether will we and sure you can have dinner here I'll talk with Lil about it tonight ok." Miley said and smiled at the Latina girl.

"Oh thank you so much Miley" Mikyala said hugging her back tightly and placing her left cheek on Miley's shoulder crying hard still and making her shirt wet.

"Shh baby don't cry so much." Miley tried to calm the girl's nerves then an idea struck her, though she thought maybe Lily would not be too happy with it but in this case she knew she would not object either.

"Hey how about you stay with us tonight and we can work all this out for tomorrow and you can also just relax with us." Miley said.

"No Miles thanks but, I know Lily and you want to be alone and I don't want to intrude on your first night on your own."

"You sure I am sure Lil won't mind."

"Hey Miley…" Lily said but stopped when she saw the tear stained face of Mikayla and that the tears were still fresh.

'What is going on?" Lily said with concern in her voice.

'Close the door babe." Miley told Lily and Lily did as told.

"Ok so spill." Lily ordered.

"Um I'm pregnant." Mikayla answered.

Lily's mouth dropped and a huh emitted from her voice.

"She's pregnant Lily and she asked us if her and Oliver can have dinner tomorrow night, so she can tell him but all be private between just us for now."

"Sure and hey if you like you guys can stay the night as well, if it helps." Lily said standing next to Miley.

"Ok um either way, could you guys "invite" Oliver and me to dinner tomorrow like so he won't be suspicious."

'Sure, hey would you like to stay over tonight to have a girl's night." Lily asked the other girl.

"If it's ok with you but really I don't want to impose on your very first night on your own guys."

"Trust us Mik you aren't and we would like to comfort you for the night, plus we can watch Orlando Bloom and Jake Ryan, ok eww but you know hot guys that you find incredibly attractive." Miley said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fine but can I use the bathroom first to wash up."

'Sure go right ahead." Miley said. When Mikayla was inside the bathroom Lily addressed Miley.

"So what exactly are we going to do, I mean we can't abandon them in this time but I really wanted to spend this last week of vacation with you" Lily whispered to Miley.

"Yeah will get our time alone don't worry ok." Miley said and kissed Lily passionately.

When Mikyala got out of the bathroom Miley and Lily had position themselves on the bed on a full out make out session with hands roaming every were. "Ok I leave the room for one second and you two are already for some fun under the sack?" Mikayla said with an amuse tone and a raised eyebrow. Miley stopped kissing Lily and turned her head to see Mikyala and Lily looked over Miley's left shoulder at the other girl blushing just a tad.

"Ok Mik I may love you and all, but come on look at this gorgeous woman who would not want to do her?"

"Miley." Lily said blushing furiously.

Both Mikyala and Miley started laughing at how embarrassed was Lily and Lily just sighed, she knew these two loved to joke around like that, way too much for her liking.

"I'll leave you two alone, Oliver needs to be entertained, I mean so he won't come in here asking what is going on." Mikayla said giving the girls a wink and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look when you're embarrassed?" Miley told Lily smiling down at her.

"Maybe but you know, I like it better when you show me." Lily said in a husky tone.

"Lily please don't talk like that, there people outside."

"And that has never stopped us before and the people outside have even seen us doing it once but still, I am sure they'll be fine and if anything they can leave." Lily said bringing Miley's lips on hers and kissing her deeply shoving her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth, making them both moan.

"Oh Lily Truscott you turn me on so much." Miley said, taking off her shirt.

"I like turning you on" Lily said, unbuttoning Miley's shorts.

In the living room another conversation was going on.

"So Oliver how would you feel if I ever got pregnant?'' Mikayla asked Oliver.

Oliver looked at her with a questioning look and said. "Um well, I'll be happy for us both why you ask?"

"No just a hypothetical question, you know." Mikayla said smiling at him and placing her head on his right shoulder.

"Actually I think it would be sweet us having a baby though I hope it is once we're done with college, I mean I want to be able to provide for him or her or them and us too you know." Oliver said truthfully.

'Yeah I know." Mikayla said softly, so softly that Oliver almost did not hear her.

"Oh Lily!" Miley moan loudly that the sound came out the door even though it was closed.

"Hmm someone is getting some right now." Oliver said smiling and laughing at his best friends.

'Yeah I think we better go and leave them some space." Mikayla said.

"Wait up you sure you don't want to, you know." Oliver asked Mikayla.

"Yeah I'm sure, let's just grab us all some lunch and you and I can eat it wherever we end up going, we'll bring them something for later okay?" Mikayla said standing up and grabbing her purse, writing something down on a napkin for the girls to read and left with Oliver.

When the girls were done with their activities they got a shower, got dressed again and went to the living room to find none. "Hey were did they go?" Miley asked Lily even though she knew Lily didn't know either.

"Um don't know, wait Mikayla left this." Lily said showing her girlfriend the napkin. "She says she and Ollie went to grab some lunch and that they would bring us some since she knew we would be hungry, you animals you."

"Oh gosh that girl is nuts." Miley said laughing at her own comment.

"Yeah so are we, I mean us doing it with them in here and us in there were they could listen to us doing it." Lily said smiling at her girlfriend and pointing to the places she mentioned.

"Yeah come here love." Miley said with a goofy grin and patted her lap so her girlfriend/best friend/lover could sit on it.

Lily smiled and sat on her girlfriends lap and kissed her short and sweet. 'You know I still can't believe that at Prom night we had to share a room and we actually did do it in front of each other, if any of our parents found out of that stupidity they would sooo kill us, bring us back from death and do it all over again."

"Look Lil, they won't know and Mikyala and Ollie don't care neither do we, besides is not like we saw nothing, I mean sure we saw some but not all of it, and who cares is not like we switch partners , we just did not find separate rooms in time thanks to every other thing that was going on. So don't worry, look at it this way it made us closer in a weird way but it did and is something between us, no one else." Miley told Lily and kissed her lips softly and then smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but it still makes me feel awkward just a little. I mean, I have known Olli since pre-k so yeah it is kinda gross but at the same time, dare I say it hot."

"Hot enough to do it again?" Miley asked.

"Miley no! I mean eww, how can you ask that question, you don't want to do you?" Lily asked.

"I don't know maybe, I mean I have to admit knowing that they were there doing it made it all more…exhilarating."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No I am not, oh come on admit it Lily, it made you all hot too and don't tell me that we all did not cum like 8 times, including Oliver, that is a first for any guy, well he came 6 times but still it was hot!"

"Look Miley it was weird and freakish fun, yes, but I don't think they would go for that again." Lily answered truthfully.

"Well we could ask tomorrow." Miley said wiggling her eyebrows.

"No Miley, no! You will not ask them anything , look if it were to happen by itself, then fine, but no one is asking anything, got it!" Lily said seriously.

'Ok ma'am." Miley answered Lily then kissed her some more. Then Miley got herself comfortable on the couch and Lily lay on top of her with her head on Miley's breast. Miley held her in her arms and they rested for quite some time.

When Mikayla and Oliver came in they found them sleeping in that very position.

"Aww how cute!" Oliver said with a smile.

"Yeah it is cute, want to see something fun?" Mikayla asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Um I am not so sure." Oliver said.

"Oh come on, just a little fun." Mikayla said with a small chuckle. She got close to Lily's ear and blew on it for a bit. Lily swatted just thinking it was a fly or mosquito. Mikayla blew again. Lily did the same thing. This time however Mikayla nibbled on Lily's earlobe trying hard not to laugh in the process.

"Mmm, Miley stop it."

"Stop what?" Miley asked still in her sleep, she opened her eyes and looked at Mikayla trying hard not to laugh. Mikayla detached her mouth from Lily's earlobe and started laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes and her stomach started hurting. Lily woke up and looked at Mikayla with a raised eyebrow and asked what was going on.

"Mik was the one sucking on your earlobe, hun, it was not me." Miley said laughing in between the explanation.

"And you're laughing, you should be defending me." Lily said all serious.

"Oh come on Lil's we have played with each other like this loads of times before. What is the big deal now?" Miley asked looking up at her girlfriend.

"Fine" Lily said, she got off Miley and went to Oliver and started kissing and nibbling on his neck.

"Oh God Lil please s-s-stop t-that!" Oliver said trying to control himself from feeling what he was really feeling.

"Ok Lily we get your point you can stop now." Both Mikayla and Miley said not in a joking tone.

"Thought so." Lily said smirking. "Now go finish off your boyfriend I am sure his little friend wants to play" Lily said, giggling.

"Oh you're mean and evil!" Oliver said to Lily.

"I try, I try." Lily said, giving a curtsy.

"So we got pizza for you guys cheese, triple cheese to be exact hope you guys like it oh and a Pepsi." Mikayla let them know and took the box of pizza and Pepsi to the kitchen table, which consisted of four chairs and a small wedded square table.

"Thanks guys." Miley said as she took a piece of pizza from the box and started to eat since she was extremely hungry.

After they ate, they decided to kick Oliver out after saying good bye and thank you and they went to start on a girls night and a plan on how to break the news to Oliver.

**Ok there you guys go hope you all liked it and I know is odd the whole them being in one room doing the deed, but hey like Miley said they did not switch partners at any moment, but I think something like this could happen. Either way I thought it would be different and would make them even closer than imaginable. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys here is another chapter You're my Everything. I am sorry is has taken me this long I've been doing many things except for sleeping well so If it's kinda screwy you know why.**

**Disclaimer: see other chapters too tired to write one.**

It was finally the night of the diner and telling Oliver the truth about Mikayla and his baby.

Miley had a purple dress with a bright pink shirt underneath it you know the ones that can show a little bit too much. The length was above her knees. Lilly had a wide strap yellow flowing dress with little pink flower all around the bottom. Both girls had their hair loose. Mikayla wear a red dress with wide straps also but she had her hair up in a nice pin. They all were light make up.

Miley made some barbeque baby ribs with baby carrots and baby peas. Also some fresh spinach with an Italian dressing.

Oliver arrived at 9:30.

"Hey girls how's it going?"

"Is going great Ollie." Mikayla said and kissed him passionately.

"Wow I should let you hang out with these too more often."

"Oh shut up" Mikayla said as she playfully slapped his left arm. He closed the door and he took out each chair for each girl and then he sat down next to Mikayla.

"Hey so what should we be celebrating apart from our freedom."

"Well how about we eat first and then we talk." Mikayla said nervously.

"Ok I'm up for it." Oliver explained and was rubbing his hands together for the food.

They each got a plate that Lily brought and they digged in.

After dinner they brought sparkling cydder with no alcohol when they tossed Mikayla said, to our new lives as adults, as friends and as parents."

"Here, Here" They all said then it registered to Oliver and he spat out his drink.

"As parents, Lilly, Miley you guys are pregnant? How?"

"No you big dummy I am!" Mikayla said exasperated.

"What? You mean we are pregnant I mean you but it's my child inside you?"

"Yes Ollie I wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid."

Miley got close to Lilly's ear and whisper "I think is time for us to go to our room and leave them alone."

"You're right let's go." With that Lilly and Miley got up from the table and retired to their room.

They both sat down at the edge of their bed and just stared at nothing for a few minutes.

In the living room Mikayla and Oliver sat down at the sofa. "Ollie if you hate me and want to leave me is ok but don't leave our child completely father less.

"Mikayla who says I am going to leave you, or our child. I love you Mik you're my girl and if you want I'll marry you when you want even if it's tomorrow will work this out I promise." He said as he took both her hands in his and kissed them.

"Do you really mean that Ollie?" Mikayla said with tears striming down her cheeks.

"Yes with all my heart and soul as cheesy as that may sound.''

"I love you Oliver Oaken.

"I Love you too Mikayla Sanchez Rodriguez" With that both of them leaned in and kissed passionately. Soon they were pretty much taking all their clothes off and doing it right there in the living room. When Lilly came out to go get some water she shrieked by surprise."Oh I'm so sorry I'll just get the water and go."

"It's ok Lil is not like you have not seen us before and besides well yeah please go."

Lilly took the water out as fast as possible and then she went to her room and locked it. When she saw Miley smirking at her she said. 'What it's still embarrassing."

'Oh come on bad is not that bad Lil."

"Yeah sure for you is not for me it's well I don't need to see it twice but you know it does get me worked up if you know what I mean." Lily said with a smirk and a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Hmm then come here and show me how worked up you get."

With that Lily walked slowly and seductively towards Miley she straddled her and started kissing her deeply and with urgency, she pushed her down on the bed and it went on from there.

**Ok guys I'm going to leave this chapter here I am really , really tired I did not fall asleep till 5 am so this is as far as I could think but I wanted something out for you guys hope you all liked it and there will be more little incidents like these .**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys this is a new chapter for Your My Everything. Now I must warn you**  
><strong>that if you're not into well foursomes (sex between four people) don't<strong>  
><strong>read this particular chapter. It's rated M for this very reason and I'll<strong>  
><strong>be pretty descriptive to a certain degree. To those of you who are not<strong>  
><strong>bothered by this well let me know in a review if it was done well or if you<strong>  
><strong>did not like it but, don't flame it because I did warn you. Flames won't<strong>  
><strong>be tolerated, constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks to LivesInLove for<strong>  
><strong>being my Beta reader.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing; if I did I would be filthy rich.**

Oliver and Mikayla were done so to speak, when they heard Miley screaming out Lily's name.

"Hmm I think this time around we got them worked up." Mikayla said laughing covering her mouth.

"Hmm we did." Oliver said kissing her neck making her forget quite quickly what was going on in the other room.

The next morning Mikayla got showered and dressed and left with Miley to her class. Oliver and Lily stayed sleeping in both were too tired with the previous night activities. When Lily woke up she just went to the kitchen completely forgetting that  
>Oliver might still be there, the thing is she did not get covered up.<p>

"Hey Lily, Wow!"

"Oliver! What the hell!" Both said trying to cover themselves up with what they could find.

"Um I'm sorry Lils I've got to... um…" Lilly sighs. "It's ok Oliver is not like we've never seen each other like this"  
>Lilly said motioning towards themselves.<p>

"Yeah you know Lil we could always you know … um try to do this." He said getting closer to her.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him "Oliver what are you" But before she could finish the question he already had his lips on hers. At first she tried to resist the kissing but soon fell in sync with his, he wrapped his arms around  
>her waist, and she let go of the kitchen towel that was barely covering her up, as clunged to his neck, she deepened the kiss, running her tongue over his bottom lip he quickly granted access. They savored each others taste,<br>Oliver swiftly started kissing down her neck, Lilly arch her head back so he had more access to her, he lick and nibbled, and then he pressed himself on her making her gasp.

"Oliver are you sure we should be doing this, I mean Mikayla and Miley we both love them, we're in love with them, them with us, plus Mik is having your baby."

Oliver stopped kissing her and rubbing against her to look her in the eyes "Lily they can join us as soon as they get here, come on you know we've wanted this since prom night, it's not like our parents or anyone for that matter, are going to find out about it any time in our whole lives, this is just between us four, once the girls get here, and you and I both know they  
>want this as much as we do, now we don't have to…"<p>

Lily pretty much shut him up by kissing him with urgency and want, she slowly guided him to the sofa were he laid down and she kept kissing him, he roamed his hands all over he back and squeezed her butt cheeks eliciting a moan to escape her lips. She started a trail of kissing all over his chest and as she was going down, the front door opened and both Miley and Mikayla stepped in. As soon as both girls saw what was happening before them the shut the door. They both were still where they stood, Lily looked up and smirked at Miley and she walked toward her. Once in front of her she caressed her left cheek.

"Miles baby, I'm not doing exactly what it looks like, and I would love it if you joined us, if you know what I mean."

Miley nodded and was soon being taken toward the sofa Oliver, moved so Miley could sit; Mikayla just smiled and went directly to Oliver, capturing his lips with her own. "Gosh Ollie this is one heck of a surprise."

Oliver smiled back at her, "I knew you'd appreciate it"

She took off her top, and skirt he started to touch her exposed skin, kissing and caressing with his tongue. "Ohh Ollie" Mikayla hissed in his ear.

Miley was being kissed passionately, as she grabbed Lily's butt, Lily asked Miley to stand to which she obliged. Lily took off the dress that she had worn to college. She took off her bra and panties and sat her back down on the sofa putting pressure on both of their lower area. "Hmm Lily"

"Miley" Lily thrusted harder and faster on Miley, getting a thrust up in return, they kept going faster and faster and harder with each thrust of their hips. Mikayla was going up and down on Oliver, every time he got inside her he groaned and she would moan out in pleasure, just knowing that both girls were right there next to them, and her and Oliver were also together was driving her over the edge a lot faster than anticipated.

When they were both satisfied with they partner, Miley smiled michiovesly, "Lilly I want Oliver to do you, right in front of us, doggie style, I know you'll like that." Miley said then kissing her shoving her tongue inside Lily's mouth making both of them moan. Once they stopped kissing Lily said "Sure, besides I've been wondering what it will feel like having a guy  
>inside of me."<p>

Mikayla got off of Oliver, he regained himself, Mikayla and Miley got off the sofa, Lily positioned herself on the sofa so Oliver could do his thing, the way Miley had said.

"Lily this might hurt a little at first."

"Is ok Ollie, I trust you."

"Ok, I'm going to start slow at first so you can get used to it. Here goes…" Oliver said inserting himself slowly inside of Lily, both of them moan at the contact, he then went in and out with a slow rhythm then he slowly picked up pace, he held her by her hips, making sure she did not move from place, her muscles tensed up and contracted with each thrust of his full self inside of her, she screamed out his name, urging him on. He continued in and out, in and out, and then back in until he was sure he would hit his ** so he completely got out of her as to not leave himself within her.

Lily shook for a bit but soon calmed down, Mikayla and Miley were grinding against each other thoroughly until they both hit their high point. Once all four teens were calm enough they retreated to their room and continued the  
>festivities.<p>

In a bolt Lilly woke up covered in sweat.

"What in the fuck was that awful dream about? I think Miley and Mikayla talking about all that crap about the prom. I've got to take a shower now especially with all this sweat all over me"

With the gathering of her house cloth and a nice chamomile bubbling soap, she prepared a nice soothing bath and washed herself, also washing her hair in the process.

**Ok I hope you guys liked this, I know it's not, well normal but I just wantedsome fun in at least one of my stories and this one seemed to just ask for this was long time coming. Please let me know if it was well done, I tried to not do it too gross but if I failed I'm sorry. This is the first time I do such a thing. I quite enjoyed it in part but it was real hard to write, so let me know how I did in a review**.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey new chapter of Your My Everything, I know it has been a while but let's see how this goes. I'm sorry for the long Hiatus this story has had but I assure you it won't happen again. I'm truly sorry for the big wait for this story I've been busy and was also stuck with this story. This was the last chapter I had done so I will work on some new ONES! Soon I hope but look at it this way this story is almost done as well. phew ok not really but Hey is an UD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Hanna Montana. No part of this story is made for profit. No in fragment is intended.**

Lilly had finished her bath; she got dressed and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. To her relief no one was in the apartment, only a pink note from Miley, letting her know she would be home late due to a project she had to work on at the Library, but she welcomed her to come over and have lunch for an hour or two.

"Well I guess I should buy some burgers or I can make them, nah I'll buy them." Lilly told herself, as she continued mixing the pancake batter.

After Lilly had eaten, she started doing her own homework. She was in the middle of the third part of Chapter 6, in her women's history book, when Mikayla came in to the apartment and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Lilly got up fast and ran after Mikayla. She helped the girl by rubbing her back and holding her hair up. "Mik you ok?" Once Mikayla stopped regurgitating, she washed her mouth with the red toothbrush she had left in the guest bathroom and washed her face, and then she spoke to Lilly.

"I started with the morning sickness, as it turns out I've been pregnant for three weeks already, I lost count because I had finished my period two days before I got pregnant, it's odd but it happened, so now it's this stupid sickness, gosh I hate it. I've been at this for two hours straight in and out, I had to leave class right in the middle of it. Thankfully the professor understood, it's just I hate feeling like this."

"Oh come here." Lilly said, opening her arms so Mikayla could hug her. Mikayla sighed in Lilly's embrace and started crying a tad, while still being held in Lilly's arms.

"Shh it's ok Mik, it will be fine. You have Ollie, Miley and me, so we'll help you through this, so when are you moving in with us?"

"What now? Wait did you say move in?"

"Yeah, Miley and I talked about it, we can help and you can take the garage. We can put an air conditioner in, fix it up and you can live with us. That way when one of us is in here, like I am today, we can help you out. Didn't we talk about this yesterday?"

"I think, look I'm not sure but thanks, we'll have to talk to Ollie and Miley first no?"

"Yeah we will, that is if we did not mention this before, I could have sworn we did."

"It's ok Lil we'll figure it out, can I take a nap in your guy's room?"

"Sure go ahead, I'll be in the living room doing home work."

Miley arrived back home with a full book bag, with two large books for her research project, it was due in two weeks, but Miley wanted a head start, plus it was a Music History Class. She was also taking two basic courses, English and Math, plus Women's History with Lilly. It's the only class they took together, both of them had two different majors, Lilly had Women's Studies, while Miley took Music and a minor in Women's Studies, she could take up to six classes in that area, so she decided she would take Women's Literature, History, Women's Biology and Anatomy and Women's Psychology. She figured she would take those classes when Lilly took them, that way they could always take at least one course each semester almost anyways.

"Hey honey what's new?" Miley asked Lilly, after giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Well Mik is starting her morning sickness, so I offered that she and Ollie could stay and live with us in the garage."

"Oh well ok, there's no problem with that, its just I was going to make it into a mini studio, but forget it, I can always ask my dad to help me out with that, plus Mik and Ollie need it more, so no worries. Where is she now though?"

"In our room, she's taking a nap, she felt horrible. Gosh if getting pregnant is such trouble, why do women do it all the time?"

"Because if not, the world would not exist since men are such wimps. Like for example, oh dad I stabbed my finger with the table point, oh I have a headache."

"Yeah you're right, they would not stand labor pains or any pain, very few men are actual men."

"Yep and that's why we carry the little ones, who later become big wimps, but hey what can you do."

Lilly laughed at what Miley just said and Miley took the opportunity to start tickling her, making her laugh harder. Miley stopped so Lilly could catch her breath, when she did Miley and Lilly kissed softly, then with a little more passion, gracing each others lips with their tongues and entering their mouths to taste each others mouths. When air became an issue they stopped, still Miley was on Lilly's lap and had her forehead pressed to Lilly's forehead.

"Hmm, I love it when you kiss me, especially like that."

"I love it when you kiss me like that too, Miley."

"You know I can't imagine my life without you, it's like you and I were always meant to be huh?" Miley said, as she took Lilly's hand and interlaced their fingers, taking Lilly's hand and kissing the top of it.

"Hmm you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think, in fact I know you're my everything, nothing more definitely nothing less, I'll always love you Miley Ray and I can't think of a better person for me, best friend and confidant."

"I love you and we have become sappy, gooey, corny people, but I could care less, with you it's completely cool and awesome to be."

"Hmm, I think so too." With that last statement they gave each other one more kiss, before starting on their homework once more.

Oliver came as fast as he could, once he heard the two massages Mikayla left on his phone. He said hi to the girls, but soon freaked when he saw Mikayla was up in the bathroom starting to throw up again, though not as much as in the morning.

"Hey Mik, oh gosh you are sick, oh baby." Oliver held her hair and did circular motions on her back to sooth her, much like Lilly had done before. When she was done with that, she once again washed her face and mouth.

"Why did you not go to the infirmary?"

"Because if I did, they would call mom and dad and I want to be the one that tells them, not the campus nurse."

"Ok sorry, I'm just worried about you Mik."

"Its ok, I have a headache and I can't take any aspirins for now, so can you get me something to eat?"

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?"

"To be honest I don't know, perhaps some peach and mango sherbert. I don't know something light, it might end up going up stream again, so nothing too heavy."

"Ok go lie down, I'll see what I can get, I'll ask Lilly or Miley to stay with you while I'm gone ok." He then took her to bed, tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then on her lips.

"Oh Ollie, we should have been more careful, I can't do this, we can't do this." Oliver scrunched down and held Mikayla's hand, while she continued to speak and kept rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah we can and we will, we won't be the first college students that are parents and at least we have friends that love and care for us enough to help us out when they can."

"Oh that reminds me, Lilly told me that if we wanted, and Miley says yes, that we can move in with them, in the garage they can put an air conditioner make it like a miniature apartment and we can stay here for the time being, don't you think that's a good idea? I don't want to stay alone and when the time comes much less, but mom and dad might not like me staying here, yet I would feel more comfortable."

"Well we'll see what Miles says, if that's what will make you feel good and ok with this then sure, we'll start working on it as soon as possible." Oliver then gave her another kiss for reassurance and went to speak with the girls, after he made sure Mikayla was asleep.

"Hey guys, Mikayla told me that you would be willing for us to move in with you?"

"Well yeah, I mean it's best for all of us, at least she's taken care of by at least one us on our days off school and work." Lilly told Oliver from the couch, while he took the seat recliner.

"Well I appreciate it you two, so much more than words can even express, but I don't want to intrude in your lives either."

"Hey, you already intrude, so what is one more intrusion." Miley said, with a smile.

Oliver smiled and got up to give both his best friends a big hug, with unshed tears in his eyes. He wiped them away, but the girls still heard him sniffle a bit. They kept it to themselves, this was not the time for jokes or teasing.

"It's going to be ok, Smoken Oken." Miley whispered in his ear.

'Yeah buddy, you'll be fine and so will Mikayla." Lilly whispered in his other ear.

"Hmm thanks again, what do you guys wish to eat, my treat?''

"Oh can I go with you, please I haven't been out all day?"

"Sure Lil you can come with, Miley can you stay?"

"Sure I'll keep a watchful eye on Mikayla, do not worry. Lil get me whatever you're having."

"Ok, come on lets go Oliver." Lilly said, all excited to get food and to get out of the house for a few moments.

"Bye Miles." Both said, as they closed the door behind them.

"Ahh the sun and air, man it's good to be out."

"Yeah, in your case I bet." Oliver said, with a smirk.

"Ha, ha very funny Oliver, but yes it is on both cases." Lilly said, with a wiggle of her eyebrows, as she clicked her seat belt.

"Lest roll."

Back at the house, Miley was doing her homework, when Mikayla got out of bed and went to sit on the couch, after getting herself and Miley a glass of cold water.

"Hey what are you doing up, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm just tired of being tired."

"It's ok, well you can watch some TV if you wish."

"Nah, tell me how is that's Women's History class going and Music History Class?"

"Well they're alright, I mean women's history, wow so much stuff happened, stuff we might not even be able to cover, music history is nice, but you're in that same class."

"Yes, but I have Mrs. Burtis, where as you have Mrs. Fins, she's cool, Mrs. Burtis is so not."

"Well maybe you can switch, you still have a week left for that."

"You think I should?"

"Sure, it's a lot better than being miserable, come on sweetie, that way we can help each other."

"Alright, wait what happened to you studying Math and or English as well as Lilly."

"Well Lilly will study English it's just, she first wants to do Women's Studies too, then work on English, don't know why she's doing it, but she says we owe it to all the women that opened our doors for us. You know how she is sometimes."

"Well she does have a point there Miles. I mean women have come a long way since America was discovered and way before that so yeah, she has a point, perhaps she will do something co-related."

"Maybe, we'll find out soon enough I'm sure." Miley said, smiling at that thought.

"Yep, that's our girl." Mikayla added, with a small smile of her own.

'Hey she's my girl, but I can lend her to you every now and then, just to hang out though."

"Oh please Miles, I know you're still thinking about that stupid prom night, it's ok I won't steal her ever from you, besides two people could not be more meant for each other than you two, a blind man can see it from outer space ok."

"I know, but I meant if you need help and stuff and I know she would never or you do that."

"Yeah, did you ever tell her about that one time we both got drunk back when we hated each others guts."

"Oh hell no, then you would not be here and I would not have her as a friend. I never told her that happened, heck I even forgot about that, it's been what three years or more? I can tell you one thing, thanks to that I knew I really did like girls, but I always knew I was in love with Lilly, it just took me a while to come to terms with everything. You know after that I thought you were bisexual or just curious as I was. At least back then, not with Lilly though, it was always different with her."

"I know she would go through fire, hell and back for you, as you would do for her, even when you were both Hannah and Lola, anyone could see it, even Tracie could. Heck even Jake Ryan."

"Yeah well let's not continue with this conversation it's making me feel yucky, no offense."

"None taken." Mikayla smiled and then started laughing, then Miley joined her.

"You know for what it's worth, I'm sort of glad you were my first girl experience though I wish you hadn't been, nor had I lost it with Jake. I was just so stupid and moronic back then."

"Hey it's ok, you were fighting with your feelings and trying to figure out who you were and are, that's why we both ended up drunk, at least we remembered so we know we were not intoxicated or something and no one took advantage of us, except for ourselves, but hey we became friends then we became friends again, I think." Mikayla reassured her.

"Yeah well I need to continue studying darling, you make yourself comfortable."

"Ok." And so she did, she rested her feet up on the coffee table and laid her head back on the couch's back and closed her eyes, as Miley continued to do homework.

**Ok leaving it here guys, hope you all like it, I know I threw some back story of Mikayla and Miley, that neither of their current lovers, partners know about and in truth they never will, it's in the past and no one but you my dear readers needs to know about it. Perhaps in the sequel, I'll make them find out or just in this story later on. Please review if you're still reading and I'm so sorry again for it to have taken me so long to UD again.**


End file.
